La Ley de la Atracción
by FleyaEclipse
Summary: Casualidad tal vez, coincidencia no señor, destino muy probablemente. De cualquier forma que lo miraras las razones por las cuales Ochako y Shouto se conocieron eran las que menos se imaginaban pero sin dudarlo lo que ellos necesitaban en su vida. [SHOUCHAKO]
1. Chapter 1

Hola amixes pues que les puedo decir nada más que también me uní al shipp de esta pareja, digo yo amo todos los shippeos pero el Shouchako me gano el corazón así que les dejo esta pequeña historia y que sea de su agrado.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó en aquella habitación, la canción _In Pieces_ de Linkin Park resobaba en el recinto lo más alto que el móvil le permitía, aquella alarma estaba haciendo su trabajo, un muy molestó trabajo, despertando a todo ser viviente que lo escuchase.

-Porque amanece tan rápido- un quejido convertido en bostezo se escuchó en la habitación, mientras aquel bulto en la cama se removía.

En un intento por dormir un poco más una mano salía de las cobijas tratando de encontrar el molesto aparato para que cesara el ruido.

–Quiero dormir más tiempo- saco su cabeza dejando al descubierto una mata de pelo color café.

Miro la pantalla de su némesis mañanero y en vez de desactivar su alarma abrir sus ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¡Se me hará tarde de nuevo!- chillo levantándose de golpe ignorando el frió de esa mañana que erizaba su piel, dejando atrás todo rastro de molestia e inconformidad –¡Ochako porque eres así!- chillo mientras agarraba sus cosas de cajones dejándolas en la cama para entrar corriendo al baño.

A una velocidad increíble abrió la regadera, se quitó la ropa y en un instante ya estaba debajo del chorro de agua que salía - _Muy bien todavía tengo tiempo de comer algo, tengo mi mochila lista con mis cosas, así que no debe haber tanto problema_ \- mientras acomodaba sus pensamientos, la joven en automático tomaba una ducha para tratar de relajarse.

Le tomo alrededor de 15 min salir de la ducha y otros 5 en vestirse, fue a la cocina a preparar algo rápido para desayunar pero al no ver nada más que leche y avena, supo que debía realizar muy pronto su despensa, apurada trago sus alimentos rápidamente para que el tiempo no jugara en su contra.

Pero en su carrera matutina se detuvo de momento para mirar levemente su cuarto, no era el más grande ni mucho menos el más lujoso, pero para ella estaba bien; contaba con una pequeña cocina que gracias a una pequeña barra para dos personas dividía su dormitorio de la cocina además de tener un baño propio. Vivía en una zona segura y la renta era accesible, más de lo que ella podía pedir.

Le había costado un poco de tiempo amueblarlo decentemente y pintar el feo color azul desgastado a un cálido color crema. Además como se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio de dos pisos había un espacio en la parte de afuera de su cuarto para una hermosa mesa (que le costó algunos ahorros) donde disfrutaba de algún café o té en la mañana o noche, definitivamente la vista desde ahí era hermosa./p  
Una vez que salió de sus pensamientos miro de nuevo su reloj se apresuró a lavar los pocos platos que ocupo y salió del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin pasar por su mente que pequeños detalles pueden cambiar todo tu mundo en un instante, definitivamente esa era una lección que Ochako Uraraka aprendería.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Aquella mañana era igual de monótona y aburrida que siempre, la misma rutina lo tenía harto; despertar, desayunar, saludar a sus hermanos e irse a encerrar a su habitación, su vida cotidiana era muy emocionante, pensó con sarcasmo. Con la escuela su rutina ya no era tan monótona, pero eran vacaciones de verano así que en ese meses y medio no podía variar mucho, y se rehusaba a estar trabajando con su padre lo que le quedaba era leer, entrenar o estudiar. Así había sido al menos los últimos 10 días.

Shouto Todoroki no era la persona más divertida o parlanchina del mundo, era más bien pragmático, frio, curioso y sincero, aquel chico con un peculiar cabello mitad albino mitad pelirrojo junto aquellos enigmáticos ojos heterocromaticos en azul y gris. Si aquel chico ingenuo estaba realmente jodido y él no sabía que a partir de ese día iba todo sería diferente. Casualidad tal vez, coincidencia no señor, destino muy probablemente.

 _Tututurururu_ –tono de celular-

Tomo su celular y sin verlo simplemente contesto.

-Hola-

- _Todoroki, habla Midoriya_ ‑ una voz alegre se escuchó a través del aparato, contrastaba con su voz seria y carente de sentimiento.

-Hola Midoriya es bueno saber de ti ¿pasa algo?-

- _Nada de lo que preocuparse Todoroki. Quería saber si quieres venir esta noche a celebrar mi cumpleaños es en un antro, Kirishima tuvo la idea ¿te animas?_ \- definitivamente Midoriya estaba bastante animado por la celebración que se llevara en la noche.

El chico lo pensó un largo rato, no tenía nada mejor que hacer además de que se estaba cansando de estar todo el día en su habitación, tal vez unos nuevos aires no estaría mal.

-Bien iré-

- _Genial te vemos a las 11 de la noche en Mantra, la reservación está a nombre de Kirishima_ \- la voz del peliverde de verdad se escuchaba muy alegro.

-Si te veo en la noche- fue lo último antes de colgar.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que le prestara atención, miro la puerta de su habitación por un leve momento y fue a ver quién era, encontrándose con su hermana mayor.

-¡Shouto!- dijo la albina con mechones rojos que estaba enfrente de él.

-Que pasa Fuyumi- miro a su hermana que estaba algo apurada.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo, tengo que hacer algunos pedidos que papá me encargo además sacar algunas copias y necesito que me ayudes hermanito- su mirada era de súplica, se veía algo atareada.

-Hmm- suspiro un largo momento, sabía que ir con su hermana podría significar escuchar a su padre, pero no le podía negar nada a ella -bien vamos-

-Gracias pequeño Shouto- sonrió empezando a caminar seguida por el chico.

Siguió a su hermana que iba a la cochera, subió al auto de ella para empezar con su trayecto, sería una mañana larga.

Ambos Todorokis estaban acostumbrados a tratar con entregas o alguno que otro pedido de la empresa de su padre.

Desde niños, Enji Todoroki los llevaba al trabajo para que estuvieran familiarizados, algunos como Shouto y Toya estaban callados y observando a todo el mundo hacer sus actividades, Fuyumi iba más con Enji quien trataba directamente con los clientes y escuchaba atentamente los tratos y relaciones que él hacía, y solo uno como Natsuo quien era un pequeño demonio de Tasmania en las oficinas.

De una u otra forma parte del corporativo Todoroki era sin duda algo que todo el mundo esperaba de ellos, y precisamente ese pensamiento era el que más molestaba a Shouto, tener la crítica constante de personas ajenas a su vida y la de su propio padre era lo más desagradable para él y más con el accidente que ocurrió donde le fue arrebatada su madre, definitivamente había un abismo muy grande para que él tuviera una buena relación con su

Luego de un rato habían terminado con los pendientes que le habían encargado a Fuyumi, ambos regresaron al auto hasta que el teléfono de la chica comenzó a sonar.

-Padre ¿qué pasa?- puso la alta voz para mayor comodidad.

-Fuyumi has hecho lo que te encargue- la voz profunda y fría sonó en el coche, sacándole un leve gruñido a Shouto.

-Si padre, Shouto me ayudo así que no hubo problema alguno- contesto tranquilamente, ella conocía muy bien a su padre, era de las pocas personas que su presencia no le molestaba o causara miedo en ella.

- _Ese hijo ingrato, dime Shouto ya te dignaras trabajar en la empresa, o seguirás como un holgazán_ \- su voz sonaba molesta, ambos hermanos casi pudieron imaginar la cara que tendría su progenitor.

-Simplemente tienes que arruinar todo como siempre, ¿no Padre? Ya te dije que me niego a trabajar para ti, no soy un títere que puedas usar a tu conveniencia- dijo enojado Shouto saliendo del auto aprovechando que estaba el semáforo en rojo –estoy harto de ti- dijo mientras azotaba la puerta y salía corriendo.

-¡Shouto espera!- grito su hermana preocupada al ver la reacción de su hermano, colgándole a su padre y ver el mejor lugar para aparcar el auto e ir tras él.

Su padre siempre que hablaba con él era para hacerle alguna crítica resaltando sus errores y queriendo que fuera una copia de Enji, estaba harto, soportaba todos sus actividades extras por su madre, quien lo tranquilizaba de niño pero desde el accidente no lo toleraba o hacia las cosas con mala cara, Enji Todoroki no podía controlar todo.

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que el bicolor no noto que el semáforo contrario estaba aún en verde, al igual que tampoco noto que un coche se dirigía a alta velocidad hacia donde iba cruzando, ignorante de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor caminaba con paso rápido.

-¡Cuidado!-

Escucho de repente y algunos segundos después Todoroki no sabía que había pasado, de repente estaba saliendo del auto de su hermana por culpa de su padre y después sentía como un idiota lo empujaba con gran fuerza haciendo que se golpeara la espalda, para luego escuchar un claxon que lo ensordeció, parpadeo por un momento asimilando lo ocurrido y enfoco su vista en la persona que lo empujo, que estaba a su lado.

-Pero que…- vio mejor a la chica que estaba enfrente de él y miro como unas líneas rojas caían desde su cabeza – ¿qué te pasa? ¡No puedes ir empujando a la gente así!-

No había sido su mejor reacción pero, que esperabas de alguien que no sabía que estaba pasando y de repente se da un buen golpe por culpa de alguien. Por lo general él no era una persona que se alteraba con facilidad… sin embargo siempre que habla con su padre causaba ese rápido efecto en él.

-No vuelvas a cruzar la calle sin ver ¡Idiota!- Shouto, quien iba a regresar el insulto, se quedó callado al escuchar ese regaño –ese otro idiota del auto casi te atropella- le regaño aquella chica castaña, sin notar que de su cabeza salía un chorro de sangre.

-¿Qué?- el mitad albino miraba sin comprender a la chica, acaso estaba loca o que, no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Hay no- Ochako entro en pánico al mirar al chico –no me digas que te diste fuerte en la cabeza- la voz chillona de aquella castaña lo regreso a la realidad – ¿Cuantos dedos vez aquí? ¿Sabes tu nombre? ¿Qué día es?- Le pregunto aún más cosas que el mitad albino no entendió por un momento.

-Oye, oye tranquila, estoy bien pero tú…- Shouto señalo su cabeza que para ese punto la sangre estaba brotando más.

-Hmm- Ochako miro un poco mejor al chico y sintió algo cálido en su frente, pero pronto vio su reloj de pulsera y se alarmo – ¡Rayos voy tarde! Trata de tener más cuidado al cruzar la calle la próxima vez- se levantó y salió casi corriendo.

-Oye tu herida…- le grito pero la chica no se paró en ningún momento –que le pasa a esa chica- se para algo adolorido de su espalda.

-Shouto- grito preocupada su hermana mayor, él la miro directamente a los ojos –gracias al cielo estas bien- el chico vio leves lágrimas en los ojos grises de su hermana –ese auto casi te atropella si no fuera por el chico que te salvo, tal vez tu…-

-Chica- corrigió a su hermana un poco ido uniendo lo ocurrido anteriormente, llegando a la conclusión de que esa chiquilla le había salvado la vida, demonios ni siquiera le pregunto su nombre –vamos, será mejor que regresemos- le informo a su hermana para que se dirigieran al auto.

-Porque estas tan ido Shouto… ¡te diste un fuerte golpe verdad! vamos directo al hospital- definitivamente Fuyumi se preocupaba por su hermano menor.

-Estoy bien solo adolorido de la espalda, pero esa chica tenía una herida en la cabeza que sangraba mucho…-

-No es para menos literalmente te tacleo y creo que se golpeó con el poste que estaba por ahí- dijo la albina recordando lo sucedido -Crees que esa chica te busque para que le pagues el hospital- le pregunto curiosa su hermana.

-Yo creo que sí, y será muy molesta al parecer- suspiro resignado ante la sola idea que venía en un pequeño futuro.

No era por alardear pero ellos ya sabían que la gente, en su mayoría, los buscaban por su dinero y no por querer ser sus amigos, desgraciadamente mucha gente trataba de ayudarlos solo para buscar alguna recompensa de por medio.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

-Rayos no para de sangrar- con un pañuelo en la cabeza, Ochako trataba de hacer presión para que la herida no sangrara mucho, había desinfectado y ahora trataba de que no fuera un problema para trabajar, no es que fuera una médica experta pero definitivamente cualquier herida en la cabeza era escandalosa./p

-Ni modo ya pasara, es hora de trabajar- Se puso una banda en la cabeza para disimular un poco y para que el trozo de tela se quedara en su lugar, había llegado al Maid Café un poco antes de su turno a pesar de ese pequeño suceso momentos atrás ¡qué suerte que había tomado un atajo! –solo espero que ese extraño chico este bien. Qué raro es ese sujeto- se dijo a si misma negando levemente –a que idiota se le ocurre cruzar la calle sin ver antes- un suspiro sonoro salió de su boca al recordar ese detalle.

Una vez lista y picando algo de la cocina se dispuso a trabajar con su característica energía, olvidándose por completo de todo lo ocurrido. El Maid Café era su pequeña alegría, le gustaba trabajar ahí había muy pocos clientes pesados, y era un ambiente divertido para trabajar, sin mencionar que la dueña del lugar era un amor con Ochako siendo su primera amiga/jefe cuando llego a Tokio.

Su horario era flexible pero aprovechando que eran vacaciones de verano aprovechaba para tomar los días completos siempre y cuando no afectara a sus otros trabajos.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Si algo caracterizaba a Todoroki Shouto era su siempre semblante tranquilo, era muy difícil verlo estresado, preocupado o simplemente triste. A muy corta edad aprendió que esos sentimientos no dejaban nada bueno y menos en su familia, con un padre tan controlador como el suyo. Pero algo que no se podía quitar de la mente en ese mismo instante era aquella loca chica.

No entendía porque lo había salvado, ella claramente corría peligro al tratar de ayudarlo entonces ¿porque arriesgar tu propia vida por un desconocido? Definitivamente no entendía ese actuar, sus únicas teorías es; que estaba loca y no le importa su vida o bien sabia de ante mano quien era él y simplemente quería dinero por haber salvado su vida. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que esa última opción era la menos acertada, ni siquiera le pregunto su número, nombre o dirección para poder exigirle su recompensa, nada tenía sentido para él y odiaba admitir que era gracias a esa chica de cabellos cafés.

Sin previo aviso la noche empezó a caer, y era tiempo de cambiarse para poder ir con sus amigos, no es que le gustaran las fiestas, es más siempre trataba de evitarlas, odiaba los lugares con mucha gente, pero era el cumpleaños de su amigo y no podía fallar.

¿Además que más podría pasar en esa noche?

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

-Heeeey Todoroki-

El mitad albino mitad pelirrojo giro su cabeza para ver una mata verde, reconoció al instante a Midoriya y cuando se acercó más pudo ver a más de sus compañeros de clase.

-Heeeey Todoroki que bueno que viniste- Iida se paró y le dio un breve abrazo.

-Es el cumpleaños de Modiriya, no podía faltar- dijo mientras se sentaba

Shouto se sentó alado de Bakugo, quien claramente puso cara de asco al verlo a su lado, pero el mitad pelirrojo lo ignoro olímpicamente centrándose en la bebida que le sirvió Kirishima, quien alegremente lo saludaba.

-Atento Todoroki, que he visto a unas meseras buenísimas en este lugar- le dijo otro chico de nombre Mineta, con los ojos de estrella

-Hmmm- definitivamente sería una noche larga para él y su paciencia.

Paso un rato y Shouto no estaba del todo cómodo, evitando arruinar las actividades de sus compañeros se excusó diciendo que iría a la barra por otra bebida. No fue hasta que estuvo cerca de la barra que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Ahí con botellas en mano mientras vertía sus contenidos en vasos diferentes y hacia diferentes preparados, se encontraba ella. La misma chica que le había salvado en la mañana, claro que era ella, reconocía su cabello, su cara sonrojada y sus ojos cafés.

-Hey Uravity ya tienes mis pedidos- un chico de cabello negro llego con una charola para ponerla enfrente de la chica.

-Claro que si Sato- le lleno casi toda la charola de muchas bebidas –si necesitas algo más llámame- le sonrió amigablemente.

-¡Gracias!- sonrió a su compañera, miro por un momento al Shouto y se volteo a la chica -oye atiende a ese chico de cabello raro, no te ha apartado la vista en un buen rato- le dijo con burla y picarda su compañero de trabajo.

-Hmmmm- la castaña se volteo para mirar por un momento a ese chico de cabellera peculiar –ya voy-

Cuando Shouto pudo ver aún mejor a esa chica, parpadeo un par de veces, estaba 99% seguro que era ella, pero… ¿qué carajos en ese antro? ¿Realmente lo estaba acosando? Cuando menos se dio cuenta la chica se dirigía hacia él y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que ella no traía el mismo atuendo de esa mañana. Su vestimenta cambiaba a una camisa de manga corta blanca, la cual tenía letras en la parte del pecho con el nombre del antro y estaba arremangada para que le llegara arriba del ombligo además de unos pantalones negros.

-Hola que te sirvo- le pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

Y esto damas y caballeros fue lo que por fin hizo que Shouto mirara aquella chica con gran sorpresa y escepticismo ¿realmente no lo reconocía?

-Ehh disculpa- la castalla trato de llamar su atención -¿quieres algo?- Ochako miraba aquel extraño cliente con cierta rareza, el chico era raro…

Cuando Shouto recobro la compostura nada más le quedaba voltear a otro lado y asentir mientras pedía una bebida al azar.

-Disculpa no nos conocemos- se aventuró a preguntas el mitad pelirrojo, se negaba a creer que ella no lo reconocía.

-Hmmm- La castaña lo miro directamente por unos segundos, para luego seguir con su deber –disculpe señor veo a muchas personas en el trabajo así que no recuerdo- la sonrisa de pena era genuina- aquí tiene- le entrego su pedido.

- _¡Señor!_ \- pensó horrorizado Todoroki -Oy…-

-Uravity te necesito aquí-

-Lo siento el trabajo llama- fue lo último que dijo antes de despedirse e ir con su compañero de trabajo.

Shouto estaba en shock, fue a la mesa de sus amigos pero su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. ¿Cómo esa chica no lo recordaba? es que acaso salvaba a mucha gente y por eso era fácil de olvidar… no claro que no podía ser esa opción, él es Shouto Todoroki, su padre era un exitoso hombre de negocios muchas personas saben de él, y no es por vanidad realmente él odiaba que tantas personas lo conocieran, pero precisamente _esa_ chica no podía no reconocerlo, iba contra toda lógica (según él).

Comprendía el comportamiento humano, las acciones que hacia las personas a su alrededor le quedaban claras, a pesar de no ser un hombre con mucha expresividad, más bien era frío y torpe, captaba el entorno social así como los sentimiento de terceros hacia él, en su mayoría, y gracias a eso actuaba conforme a la situación. Pero aquella castaña era, al parecer, la única persona que no podía entender; le salva la vida, lo regaña, se va corriendo, la encuentra en el antro y no lo reconoce… ¿qué clase de juego es ese?

Y así pasaron las horas el chico pretendía poner atención a la plática de sus compañeros, pero en realidad miraba a la barra cada vez que podía, vio como poco a poco su grupo de amigos se iba yendo pero no fue hasta que era hora de cerrar donde se puso en marcha.

-Bueno Iida te quedaras a dormir en mi casa, no puedes llegar en ese estado a tu casa- Midoriya "ayudaba" a su amigo a caminar debido al estado etílico en que se encontraba.

eres bue.n Midoriya- decía el chico de lentes

-Si, si, si cuatro ojos camina de una vez- le decía Bakugo al peliazul con ojos matadores.

Entre Bakugo y Todoroki ayudaron a Iida a subir al auto del primero, Midoriya no estaba en el mismo estado que el peliazul pero poco le faltaba, después de todo era su cumpleaños.

-Vayan con cuidado- fue lo único que dijo Todoroki al ver partir a ese trió.

Él chico se encamino al lugar donde dejo su coche, pero algo llamo su atención lo cual hizo que se detuviera casi de golpe. Una chica saliendo muy tranquilamente pero no cualquier chica, era _esa_ chica. Era tanta su distracción que no vio a los sujetos que estaban enfrente a él.

-Hey mocoso- su atención rápidamente se fue al sujeto que le llamo –danos tu dinero y te prometemos que saldrás levemente intacto-

- _Genial lo que me faltaba_ \- dio un suspiro largo y justo iba a dar un primer movimiento algo se interpuso.

-Ya les dije que aquí no vamos a tolerar estas cosas- Ochako estaba sujetando al tipo con una llave que lo dejaba sin aire.

Los otros dos sujetos que estaban ahí se abalanzaron sobre la chica, pero ella simplemente los sujeto de un modo que con su mismo peso los llevo directamente al piso, los hombres adoloridos se pararon y empezaron a correr./p

¿Estas bien?- la chica se volteo para ver al sujeto a quien iban a asaltar esos sujetos, pero se percató que aquel chico la veía como en un estado de Shock –oye no estas ebrio ¿o sí?- le pregunto algo preocupada.

A Shouto alguien le debía estar jugando una maldita broma –estoy bien y no, no estoy ebrio- recuperando su semblante serio miro a la chica que tenía enfrente con cierta mirada escéptica.

-Qué bueno- sonrió levemente –debes de tener más… ERES EL CHICO DE ESTA MAÑANA- dijo ella apuntándolo con el dedo sorprendida, pudo recordarlo por sus ojos y esa curiosa cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo –primero el auto ahora estos ladrones, enserio debes de tener mucho cuidado- la chica se cruzó de brazos.

-La que debería de tener más cuidado eres tu- su vista se desvió al chorro de sangre que salía de la cabeza de la castaña.

-Ehhhh de nuevo- dijo más para sí misma, saco un pañuelo de su mochila para empezar a limpiar la sangre –rayos no deja de sangrar…- de repente se sentía muy mareada.

-Has tenido esa herida todo el día y no has ido a un doctor- por el tono serio usado definitivamente estaba regañando a la chica, la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo a su auto que no estaba lejos.

-Solo es una herida escandalosa- fue lo último que dijo antes de sostenerse para no marearse o quedarse dormida.

Shouto condujo hacia el hospital más cercano ayudo a la chica a bajarse, la cual estaba muy sumisa y no decía casi nada, esperaron un momento a que los atendieran cuando una enfermera los guió por los pasillos a un consultorio, y a los pocos minutos llego un doctor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ahhhh la juventud de hoy en día- dijo con unos ojos soñadores y una sonrisa al ver a los dos jóvenes –dime niña vienes a hacerte estudios de embarazo o vienes a un chequeo-

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron y rápidamente Ochako negó con todas sus fuerzas las palabras dichas por el médico, explicando su situación.

-Que mal me hubiera encantado ver un hijo suyo- dijo mirando detenidamente a al chico y después a la castaña –en fin vamos a ver que tenemos por aquí-

Shouto dejo un poco a Ochako con el Doctor y fue a para consultar el pago de los servicios médicos, cuando volvió a regresar miro como el doctor estaba inyectando algo a la chica.

-Tu herida solo es escandalosa señorita, déjate este vendaje toda la noche trata de no quitártelo y en la mañana con suerte se formara una costra, no es nada grave así que no te preocupes, aunque por otro lado es un chequeo rápido el que hice pero presentas leves síntomas de anemia, aliméntate adecuadamente, sé que los jóvenes viven corriendo pero no puedes descuidarte de esa manera- el hombre escribía una receta para Ochako mientras le daba indicaciones.

-Gracias Doctor Shinoda- dijo ella con la cara un poco roja de vergüenza, además de todo estaba agotada por todo su día, pero debía mantenerse despierta, bostezó.

-La inyección que te puse te hará descansar sin dolor de cabeza toda la noche y creo que empezó a surtir efectos ya- dijo al ver como Ochako cada vez cerraba sus ojos.

Shouto estuvo atento a todo lo que decían, recibió la receta de la chica y fue a la farmacia por los medicamentos recetados, después recibió a la chica y salieron del hospital. Cuando justo iba a preguntar su dirección vio que la chica estaba completamente dormida, la llamo, movió y no despertaba.

Suspiro con resignación, ella tenía esa herida gracia a él debía ser considerado, además eran las 4 de la mañana y él estaba agotado, no quedó más remedio que llevarla a su casa, cuando llegaron la cargo y la acomodo en una habitación, por suerte su cuarto era el más apartado y nadie, salvo su hermana mayor estaba. Solo dejo una nota para que al momento que esa chica loca despertara no entrara en pánico y se fue a dormir.

Esperando a que en la mañana no hubiera algún percance con aquella desconocida, por lo menos se ahorró la molestia de más sorpresas inesperadas y podría hablar de lo que la chica quería a cambio de salvarle la vida, al menos algo bueno, además de ver a sus amigos, debía de pasarle y dejar que esa chica desapareciera de su mente.

Ohhh pero que equivocado estaba…

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...


	2. Chapter 2

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

-¡Se me hace tarde!- grito en automático al momento de levantarse, pero se quedó estática en su lugar, parpadeo para poder despertar y vio que esa NO era su habitación, asustada miro a todos lados.

Si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que despertaría como en esas películas de terror, donde la protagonista despierta de la nada con un dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo y perdida sin saber dónde estaba, definitivamente le hubiera dado un buen golpe al pobre diablo; pero ese no era el caso ,no señor, ahora ella misma se encontraba en una habitación (acogedora) con un dolor aun costado (debido a que se había caído de la cama por el sobresalto) bueno a quien engañaba ¡nada de eso era su caso! Pero no quitaba el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba!

-Que rayos hago aquí, lo último que recuerdo es…- sus pensamientos la llevaron al hospital de como el doc. Shinoda le inyectaba algo y a _ese_ chico y claro las ideas empezaron a surgir –de seguro me secuestro y ahora me mantendrá aquí para siempre- se horrorizo levantándose de golpe, pero resbalando con las sabanas que estaban en su pie, saludando al piso (una vez más).

-Calmate Ochako!- respiro y dejo de pensar en cosas absurdas, se paró y logro mantener el equilibrio, miro en la mesita de noche que había una nota

 _Te quedaste dormida cuando iba a llevarte a tu casa, así que te traje a mi casa, por favor no te asustes, si necesitas algo mi habitación es la continua a la izquierda, siéntete cómoda._

-Un día este chico raro me causara un infarto- dijo ella con las manos en su cara para tranquilizarse

Se quedó un rato estática y más pensamientos entraron en su cabeza, un sonrojo se apodero de ella, ese _raro_ la trajo de su coche a esta habitación de seguro cargándola, porque no quería creer que la haya arrastrado, esperaba no... De cualquier forma era vergonzoso ese detalle, pero ya no podía hacer nada, suspiro y por fin miro curiosa la habitación, vio una puerta que definitivamente no era la salida se acercó a inspeccionar y se sorprendió. El baño era al menos el triple de grande que su baño, definitivamente no sabía dónde se había ido a meter. Sin pensar en otra cosa decidió darse un baño caliente, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

Una vez lista salió de la habitación y decidió probar suerte al tocar la puerta de alado, esperando que estuviera despierto el _raro_ , ni siquiera sabía su nombre que vergüenza.

Espero unos momentos y de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico con ojos heterocromaticos mirándola seriamente y sin expresión alguna.

-Buenos días, gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa, disculpa las molestias ocasionadas ya me voy- dijo ella dándole una leve inclinación.

-Espera yo te llevo- salió de su habitación y empezó a guiar a la chica por su casa lo más natural.

La castaña ni pudo replicar debido a que el chico ya se encontraba a lejos de ella, reaccionando rápidamente fue a alcanzarlo, y no pudo evitar mirar la casa con una fascinación real, definitivamente tenía una casa hermosa, aunque era extraño que en una casa tan grande no hubiera más persona. No le dio importancia, a fin de cuentas no era quien para preguntar. Salieron y ella se adelanto

-Realmente no hay problema ya mucho hiciste por mí y te debo lo del hospital, ehhh así que ya sabes dónde trabajo puedes ir los fines para el pago-

-Realmente estás loca- susurro el chico al ver la actitud de la chica –lo del hospital fue gracias a mí, así que no me debes nada, sin embargo yo si te debo algo- le miro directamente a los ojos con la intensión de acabar con todo.

-Ehhh- le dijo sin entender nada –espera antes de seguir hablando déjame presentarme soy Uraraka Ochako-

-Soy Todoroki Shouto- le respondió –ya subirás al auto- le dijo mientras le abría la puerta esperando a la chica

Uraraka lo miro y suspiro resignándose, además de raro e inexpresivo era terco, entro y espero a que el chico se pusiera en marcha.

Después de un momento en un silencio algo incómodo Shouto la miro directamente

-Quieres ir a desayunar- volvió su mirada al frente –ayer el doctor dijo que no tenías que mal pasarte-

-No, no gracias ya cause muchas molestias- le dijo algo apenada además de que no tenía el suficiente efectivo para ir a desayunar –es más de aquí puedo irme a casa, no se preocupe-

Shouto se detuvo a causa de un semáforo y miro seriamente a la chica. No entendía su actitud, ella actuaba como si ella le debiera a él, cuando el que realmente se sentía en deuda era ÉL.

-No dejare que te vayas hasta que no desayunes algo, ayer el doctor fue muy claro- fue lo primero que se le ocurrio.

-Pero…- la chica no pudo decir nada más porque en ese instante Shouto se estaciono se bajó del vehículo y fue a abrirle directamente la puerta de la castaña.

-Te invito a desayunar, lo del doctor no fue ningún inconveniente realmente fue gracias a mí que saliste herida, además podrás decirme cuanto quiere por salvar mi vida- empezó a caminar tranquilamente, por fin se quitaría un peso de encima y volvería a su rutina.

Ochako se quedó mirando un rato hacia donde se encontraba el chico raro, él al no sentir la presencia de ella volteo a verla extrañado.

-Todoroki, no quiero nada por salvarte tu vida- sus ojos castaños capto aquella mirada heterocromaticade no comprender lo que ella decía.

-Salvaste mi vida y mi vida vale algo- dijo seriamente mirando a la chica, esas palabras que ella utilizo debía admitir que movió algo muy dentro de él.

-Vaya… no sabía que podías ponerle precio a la vida de una persona- la castaña lo miro entre recelosa y sorprendida por lo frio de sus palabras –no tienes que pagarme- dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia a aquella situación.

-Insistes que mi vida no vale nada- realmente esa chica comenzaba a exasperarlo.

-Simplemente no puedes ponerle precio a una vida- dijo ella reforzando sus palabras con una mirada melancólica.

-Claro que puedes, cuando la gente nace tiene un costo ese nacimiento, al igual cuando enfermas o mueres todo tiene un precio- en su lógica el bicolor sabía que tenía razón.

-Lo que vale son los servicios, dime a una mujer embarazada le han cobrado una cuota por traer a un niño a la vida, en caso de la muerte son los servicios fúnebres lo que cuesta a nadie se le pide una cuota para morir y los enfermos…- miro a un punto fijo perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Shouto suspiro con fuerza y arrastro a la chica de la mano –no puedo contigo, pero al menos mientras comemos podemos llegar a un acuerdo-

Dicho esto último ambos se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurant sencillo pero agradable, se sentaron y pidieron sus respectivos desayunos, el mitad albino miraba a la chica tratando de descifrar o leer a la chica al menos una idea o lo que fuera por saber qué es lo que ella quería.

-Uraraka de verdad no piensas pedirme nada- su pregunta le confundía hasta a él mismo.

-No quiero tu dinero Todoroki, no podemos poner precio a la vida.- volvió a recalcar -Sé que suena poético pero es la verdad, que te haya salvado fue desinteresadamente, me doy por pagada el ver que usted está sano y que no le haya pasado nada- su tranquilidad y serenidad volvió a reinar en su rostro y todo rastro de incomodidad se esfumo-

-Cuantos años tiene Uraraka-

-Tengo 17- le dijo tomando un poco de su jugo, miro al chico que tenía enfrente de ella, era guapo debía admitirlo pero a simple vista a ella no le llamaba la atención.

-Bueno al menos podría ir a su casa para hablar con sus padres a ver cómo les podría pagar por el acto heroico y generoso que realizo-

-Bueno Todoroki es imposible eso, mis padres están en… un viaje por ende vivo sola-

Esa declaración fue como un balde de agua fría en la cara del bicolor, miro por primera vez a la chica directamente.

-Bueno ¿hermanos? ¿Tíos? Algo- un tic en la ceja empezaba a surgir en su cara siempre estoica.

-No lo siento, soy hija única tampoco tengo abuelos o tíos…- se limitó a decir la chica zanjando ese tema –mis padres me enseñaron a que ayude a la gente sin importar quien sea y eso fue lo que hice. Shouto Todoroki perdona si te ofendo pero no necesito nada de ti, lo hice porque quise- sus palabreas y su convicción dejaron de cierta forma fascinado al joven, nunca había visto a alguien tan decidido como ella.

-Bueno es respetable y me has dicho claramente lo que tus padres te han enseñado Uraraka Ochako, pero quiero que también entiendas esto: mis padres me enseñaron a pagar mis deudas, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie y eso te incluye, no dejare que te muevas de aquí, hasta no llegar a un acuerdo-

Fue una pelea de miradas entre un tono café y unos ojos heterocromaticos, ninguno de los dos retrocedía.

-Créame que no me voy a rendir hasta que usted acepte- le dijo simplemente el chico bicolor.

-Todoroki de verdad no tiene que hacer esto- le dijo seguro y con una sonrisa grande.

-Eres tú la que me dije sin opciones-

Le sonrió a la chica que estaba enfrente de él, esa sonrisa de medio lado significaba que no iba a dejarse manipular por ella, no importa que pusiera su cara inocente y ella le contestaba con una mirada decidida y una sonrisa tranquila. Sirvieron el desayuno mientras ellos todavía compartían miradas, pero pronto la atención de la chica se desvió y sonrió como si fuera una niña pequeña al ver su desayuno llegar.

Shouto fue menos expresivo con su comida, pero no por eso menos entusiasmado- agradecía que la chica también estuviera muy entretenida con su comida para no molestarlo, algo que no toleraba era que irrumpieran en la hora de comida era una hora sagrada para él.

Comieron sin ninguna prisa y disfrutando sus alimentos, pero cuando ambos terminaron los dos sincronizadamente se miraron de nuevo.

De un momento Shouto lo pensó, si se quedaba con la castaña un tiempo podría ver sus necesidades y con base a eso hacerle una nueva oferta para que ella pudiese aceptar, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban tanto para su orgullo como su moral, pero se sentía extraño. Definitivamente Ochako Uraraka era todo un enigma para él.

-Bueno Uraraka, te advierto que no te desharás tan fácilmente de mí-

-Suena como una amenaza- le sonrió tiernamente –pero lo veré como un "seamos amigos"-

Shouto pidió la cuenta en ese instante, ante el reclamo de Ochako por querer aportar algo. Después lentamente volvieron al coche. La chica le dio explicaciones de cómo ir a su casa aunque su celular sonó a unas cuadras antes de llegar

-Jefa que pasa- pregunto con una leve sonrisa

- _Ochako lamento interrumpirte pero te necesito en el café-_ la voz de su jefa sonaba muy desesperada y se escuchaba a las demás personas apuradas y gritando a sus espaldas

-No se preocupe Jefa estaré ahí lo más pronto posible- sonrió algo cansada pero motivada

-¡ _Por favor trata de no tardar! Muchas gracias Ochako-_

-Es aquí Todoroki-

La castaña ni se despidió del joven, solo salió corriendo rumbo a unas escaleras que tenía el pequeño edificio. Shouto miro por donde se fue la chica, miro su reloj y eran las 11 de la mañana, sí que se pasa el tiempo rápido, bajo de su auto y se recargo alado de la puerta del copiloto esperando aquella chica de cabellos castaños, definitivamente esa chica acabaría con su paciencia si no llegaban a un acuerdo rápido.

No tardo más que 5 min. cuando escuchaba los pasos apresurados bajando por las escaleras

Ochako bajo apresurada y cuando vio al bicolor esperando algo o alguien (a ella) mirando en su dirección y abriendo la puerta del copiloto, una clara invitación a que se subiera de nuevo.

-Te llevare, por lo que veo tienes mucha prisa-

En su mente una pequeña vocecita le decía que era abuso de confianza y que mejor se fuera corriendo, pero la otra parte le gritaba que aceptara, fue unos pequeños segundos en blanco para después sonreír agradecida

-Gracias Todoroki-

Sin más que decir se pusieron en marcha, tardaron alrededor de 15 min. En llegar al lugar, Shouto miro a la chica quitándose la chaqueta que tenía puesta exponiendo su vestimenta de trabajo, un traje de Maid, lo hizo que el chico la mirara con curiosidad.

-Muchas gracias Todoroki- sonrió una última vez para bajarse del auto junto a su mochila y antes de que cerrara la puerta del vehículo agrego –espero volverte a ver pronto sin tener que negociar ¡Por cierto te debo una!- se despidió con una sonrisa

El bicolor siguió con la mirada a la chica viéndola entrar por la parte de atrás de un Maid Coffee. ¿Qué clase de chica era Ochako Uraraka? Hasta ahora sabía que vivía sola, trabajaba en un antro y en un Maid Coffee, lo que significaba que tenía dos trabajos y que definitivamente era trabajadora… agito su cabeza y se puso en marcha a su casa.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

-Hola jefa- la chica llego con una sonrisa y agarrando una charola preguntando a donde tenía que ser servida

-Ohhh ochako gracias por venir- chillo emocionada Yoko Saotome una mujer de aproximadamente 34 años que disimulaba perfectamente su edad –de verdad gracias-

-No se preocupe- con bandeja en mano, fue directo al salón principal donde todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y sus compañeras apuradas.

Sirvió, atendió y hasta ayudo en la cocina debido al trabajo, definitivamente era un día muy agitado, por suerte para ella sabía trabajar bajo presión, apenas pudieron respirar a eso de la cinco de la tarde, comió algo y fue cuando le dijo a su jefa Yoko que era tiempo de irse. Se cambió para irse al antro, su turno comenzaba a las 7.

Se lavó la cara para refrescarse un poco, después se dirigió a su locker para sacar un neceser y maquillarse, miro su rostro adornado con unas ojeras algo llamativas, suspiro fuertemente, estaba acostumbrada las cubrió lo más que pudo, riso sus pestañas delineo sus ojos, puso rubor y labial roja mate. Con esto podía disimular un poco su edad.

Una vez que iba a salir del café Yoko la miro preocupada.

-Ochako no deberías esforzarte tanto, perdóname por dejar que trabajaras en tu día de descanso, te pagare el triple- le dijo con una mueca de angustia

-No se preocupe Jefa- le sonrió tranquilamente –usted hace mucho por mí y esta es una forma en que yo puedo pagarle-

Se despidió de todos y fue rumbo a una noche agitada por ser sábado, solo esperaba que el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a molestarle desapareciera para aguantar la noche.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Shouto se encontraba cómodamente en su pieza, en sus manos se encontraba un libro lo cual trataba de leerlo en lo que iba de la tarde, otra vez su mente lo traiciono y pensó en aquella peculiar chica que acababa de conocer, recordó que ayer estaba en el antro que había ido con sus amigos y un pensamiento fugaz lo invadió ¿y si hoy también iba? Era casi imposible que fuera hoy, debía estar loca para ir después de lo poco que durmió hoy, apenas una horas y después de trabajar en un café, debía estar loca.

Pero por otra parte por lo que también pudo notar ella era muy terca, claro que nadie la detenía definitivamente iría, respiro profundamente para luego dejar el libro en su mesita de noche, ponerse de pie y cambiarse de ropa.

-Que rayos me pasa- se dijo mientras agarraba sus llaves.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

-Uravity-

Ochako volteo para encontrarse con su amiga, una chica de cabello rosa hasta los hombros, con una sonrisa contagiosa, además de ser su compañera de trabajo también era su compañera de escuela, de hecho ella le había recomendado para entrar a trabajar.

-Mina ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres que ahuyente a alguien?- pregunto divertida

Como aún era temprano, no había mucho trabajo así que podían platicar un rato.

-Mi amada novia porque esa cara- la abrazo por la espalda y recargo su cabeza en su hombro

Ese era el juego de esas dos, fingían ser pareja para que ningún idiota ebrio se acercara a ellas, funcionaba con algunos chicos que no se atrevían a hablar con una mujer al ver como otra mujer lo mataba con la mirada, pero a pesar de su buena actuación aun había patanes que se acercaban a ellas ahí usaban otras técnicas, como golpes además de amenazas ayudaban mucho para alejarlos.

-Oh amor- era divertido para ambas tener que llevar esa farsa, solían decir muchas ocurrencias –estoy algo cansada eso es todo, estuve en el café hasta las 5-

-¡Me dejaras viuda mucho antes de casarnos! – Exclamo preocupada –está bien que quieras darme la vida de lujos que me merezco –ambas rieron –pero enserio Ochako no deberías sobreesforzarte tanto, ayer estaba muy preocupada con lo pálida que estabas –se sentó encima de la barra mirando a su amiga con una mirada de preocupación –y hoy estas un poco roja ¿segura que te sientes bien?-

-Estoy bien, aun puedo trabajar Mina- sonrió tranquilamente –ya verás que con dormir 12 horas será más que suficiente, pero si te hace sentir mejor si me llego a sentir realmente mal te lo diré-

La pelirosa suspiro resignada, así era Ochako después de todo, lo único que podía hacer era estar al pendiente de ella miro hacia un lado y una mueca de desagrado apareció en su hermoso rostro

-Hmmmm llego tu acosador de ayer- miraba directamente al chico sin vergüenza alguna –ayer serví en su mesa debido a que tenía un amigo ahí y en todo momento que lo veía te estaba viendo o buscando- si algo caracterizaba Mina era que cuidaba de sus amigos – y viene hacia acá, déjamelo a mí- salto de la barra, mientras caminaba hacia el chico.

Ochako no supo de que iba la cosa cuando vio que su amiga detenía a su supuesto acosador, le tomo uno segundos en reconocerlo.

-Hey tu bicolor- detuvo el paso de Shouto –que tanto le ves a mi chica- cruzo de brazos enojada.

Shouto se quedó un momento en blanco tratando de entender que pasaba.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Si idiota, que tanto le miras a mi Uravity, no te enseñaron a no mirar lo que no es tuyo- de un momento a otro agarro a la castaña y la abrazo posesivamente.

-Ehh- en su rostro se veía algo sorpresivo, no esperaba que la chica tuviera pareja y más viendo que la chica pelirosa estaba loca. Definitivamente los gustos de Ochako eran raros.

-Are- dijo Ochako de repente cuando todo cuadro en su mente, miro a su acosador y le sonrió amigablemente y luego miro a su amiga –tranquila Mina, es… un amigo- sonrió despreocupadamente – lo conocí ayer en la mañana y el me ayudo con unos chicos que querían asaltamer al salir anoche-

-Ahhh- dijo la pelirrosa sorprendida de que la dulce Ochako saliera en defensa de aquel chico que apenas conocía –acaso mi hermosa novia me engaña con este- miro al sujeto de arriba abajo despectivamente pero se volteo a verla, dándole la espalda a Shouto, y le guiño un ojo en aprobación –bueno haya tu si me engañas, no te tarde mucho tiempo te cubriré con lo que pueda- se despidió.

-Ehh una vez saliendo de su shock, Shouto miro avergonzado a la chica –disculpa que te ocasione problemas con tu novia, no era mi intención-

Ochako rio un poco –tranquilo no es celosa solo dramática, aunque acá entre nos, no es mi novia así que no te avergüences-

-Pero ella y tú y luego ella…-

-Verdad que si parecemos convincentes- le dijo ella con nuevos ánimos –es un pequeño método que ahuyenta a patanes; los idiotas no se acercan a una mujer que esta con otra mujer al saber que serán rechazados, aunque hay veces en que hay que sacar las uñas, por suerte Mina suele ser algo intensa- explico sencillamente Ochako.

-Ya veo- Shouto asintió dándole toda la lógica a ese hecho –supongo que en su entorno de trabajo es fácil que quieran propasarse con ustedes y más siendo bonitas- lo último lo dijo para sí mismo.

-Gracias por el cumplido Todoroki- sonrió –hmmm si vienes con tus cosas de negociar le diere a Mina que me estas molestando…- la mirada amenazante de la chica hizo que el bicolor sudara frio –así que te pregunto Todoroki… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Shouto se quedó callado un momento pensando en que decir -recuerda que el doctor dijo que debías descansar- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y se sintió estúpido, el siendo un genio y ¿esa su respuesta? (patético)

-Lo sé pero de verdad me necesitaban en el café y no te preocupes hoy llegue temprano y descanse un poco y comí algo, mírame estoy bien-

Shouto la miro directamente y noto que sus mejillas estaban rojas

-Agradezco que te preocuparas pero necesito trabajar-

-Uravity-

Desde la barra le llamaron así que tuvo que irse a servir más tragos, ella casi no atendía las mesas era más bartender y le quedaba excelente tenía un pequeño don para calcular la medida exacta de alcohol para la gente, además de que su espectáculo con las botellas era llamativos.

La gente empezaba a llegar y con eso empezaba el verdadero trabajo.

Shouto no perdió detalle de la chica, se manejaba bien bajo presión no olvidaba los pedidos, pero el ritmo se iba perdiendo y se le notaba agitada.

-Esa chica definitivamente no sabe cuándo parar- dijo la chica que le había armado un escándalo hace rato estaba cerca de él, sin que él se diera cuenta.

-No es su estilo, créeme- le dijo mirando a la pelirosa.

-Y definitivamente no lo es bicolor- suspiro resignada –Uravity se esfuerza demasiado, pero dime ¿para que estas aquí? ¿Qué asuntos tienes con ella?- su mirada era pesada y se cruzó de brazos

-Bueno no creo que sea de tu incumbencia- vio que la chica le iba a gritar y continuo –pero te diré, he tratado de negociar con ella-

-¿Negociar?-

-Ayer ella salvo mi vida y…-

-Ahhhhhh con que eres tú el idiota que cruzo la calle-

-¿idiota?- pregunto con una venita en la cabeza

-Bueno Ochako solo se refirió a ti como el chico que se pasó la calle, lo de idiota fue mi extra. ¿Y por eso la buscas?-

-Si, no ha aceptado que le pague por a ver salvado mi vida-

-Ohh Ochako no recibe dinero gratis- la chica comenzó a reír de una manera escandalosa –lo siento desteñido, pero no será así, si ella no trabaja no recibirá de ti nada, a ella no le puedes comprar. Ayer me dijo que se sintió muy mal de no haberte llevado al hospital a que te revisaran y se fue sintiéndose en deuda contigo, y ahora vienes desde ayer con kirishima y dices que le quieres dar algo a cambio, que irónico- dijo soltando otra pequeña risa –suerte desteñido-

La pelirosa dejo a Shouto al ver que Ochako tenía problemas para atender la barra, pero después de unos minutos una canción de moda empezó a sonar, ambas chicas empezaron a bailar entre ellas divertidas y un chico se les unió, los clientes estaban felices de ver tal show.

En un momento libre que tuvo la castaña pidió que la relevaran para tener un descanso y vio a Shouto todavía ahí

-Todoroki perdón pero te puedo ayudar en algo más- la castaña amablemente se acercó a él y le tendió un vaso –es limonada, no sé qué quieras tomar pero mientras te lo ofrezco-

-gracias Uraraka- acepto el vaso y tomo un poco de el –bueno primero sigo queriendo negociar contigo y segundo te veo algo roja y ya no pinta en lo normal-

-No puedo creer que quieras seguir con eso, ya te dije que no aceptare nada además no es el mejor lugar para negociar, y por cierto estoy bien no hay nada de qué preocuparse-

-No puedo llamar negociar a esto, es más bien un rechazo, eres realmente muy terca-

-Uravity- le llamaron de nuevo.

-Bueno el deber llama- le dijo al chico con una sonrisa cansada.

Shouto no se había percatado pero ayer que conoció a la chica y hoy estaba definitivamente más ojerosa y pálida pero con un sonrojo en la cara nada normal, observo el antro y empezó a observar a la gente en busca de alguien, definitivamente esa chica era demasiado terca.

-Ochako, deberías descansar- un rubio llego a la barra al ver a la chica con unas ojeras más marcadas que de costumbre

-Ahhh si no te preocupes estoy bien- agito su mano restándole importancia

De un momento a otro Ochako no pudo mantener su ritmo habitual y es que apenas podía estar cuerda, realmente no se sentía bien.

-Ochako el jefe te llama- un chico alto y de cabello negro llamo a la castaña –te espera en su oficina-

La chica solo asintió y fue rápidamente al lugar indicado, cuando llego toco un par de veces hasta que le dieron permiso de pasar

-Oh ochako, siéntate- su jefe era un señor entre los 40 no era el típico viejo, se le veía siempre con una actitud jovial, pero claro que su verdadera personalidad no la daba a conocer con cualquier persona –bueno iré directo al grano, quiero que te tomes lo que resta de la noche libre, además de mañana y el próximo fin también estas libre-

La cara de la chica denotaba miedo

-No te estoy despidiendo niña- le dijo al ver su cara asombrada –veraz para mi es importante la salud de mis empleados, podre ser un desgraciado, pero las personas que trabajan para mí, al menos su salud, es importante para mi y hoy me llego tu expediente… ¿con que principios de anemias?- le miro acusador.

-como se enteró señor- pregunto sorprendida.

-Oh bueno recuerdas el examen de salud de la semana pasada? Bueno llegaron los resultados y tu estas más delgada y pálida, no quiero ser el causante de una enfermedad, no te preocupes tomare todas esas horas extras que has estado haciendo las últimas semanas para que se te page tu sueldo base. Aunque no puedo hacer nada con las propinas de esos días- le dijo –bueno ya vete disfruta tus días-

Iba a replicar pero la mirada matadora de su jefe le fue suficiente para dar media vuelta e ir al lugar donde los empleados guardan sus cosas, se cubrió todo lo que pudo tomo su mochila y nada más al salir del local, no pudo ni dar dos pasos hasta que colapso.

-De verdad no sé si es casualidad o coincidencia pero siempre que te veo sucede algo nuevo- le dijo Todoroki para ayudarla a caminar y subirla a su auto.

-Perdóname por ser una molestia- susurro Ochako

Captando la mirada de Shouto

-Insisto que tu estarías bien si no me hubieras ayudado, así que no eres una molestia- le ayudo a poner el cinturón y se puso en marcha al departamento de la chica.

Y una vez más seria una noche larga…

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Mil gracias por todos los favoritos leídos y follows y en especia al review de MoonstoneIce31585, no sabes lo feliz que me puso leerte!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Amixs perdonnnn por demorar demasiado pero ya les tengo un nuevo, cap, gracias por los favoritos y los Follows y gracias a Kary por tu Review!

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Cuando abrió los ojos no supo en que momento había llegado a su departamento ni subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta ni mucho menos cuando se cambio y acostó mientras se puso un paño en la frente...

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y sus sentidos estaban confundidos, trató de levantarse pero ni siquiera pudo levantar la cabeza.

Miro a un lado y todo estaba en orden, como lo había dejado aquella mañana pero cuando giro su rostro al otro lado de su cama vio un cuerpo cerca al de ella. Ese chico de cabello bicolor se encontraba durmiendo a un lado de ella, por la posición que estaba podría asegurar que en alguna hora de la noche se había quedado dormido sin quererlo.

¿Por qué Todoroki estaba ahí? Fue la primera pregunta que invadió a su aturdida mente, una vez más hizo el intento de levantarse, sus esfuerzos fueron suficientes para sentarse en la cama, trato de recordar como ellos dos habían llegado hasta su departamento, pero nada.

-¿Uraraka estas bien?- Todoroki se levantó al sentir movimiento en la cama, no quería hacerlo estaba agotado.

-Todoroki... ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto son una voz tranquila.

-Ayer prácticamente estabas desmayada por la temperatura, te traje a tu departamento subimos las escaleras, lograste cambiarte en el baño y acostarte... tuviste temperatura una parte de la noche pero disminuyo- dijo sin dar más explicaciones mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Perdóname por ser una carga- suspiro ella, captando todas las palabras dichas por el semi pelirrojo.

-No tienes que disculparte, has estado delicada de salud desde que me ayudaste- se levanto de la cama y tomo su chaqueta y además de unas llaves –será mejor que te des un baño y sigas descansando, vendré más tarde para ver como sigues, tomare tus llaves para que no te tengas que levantar a abrir la puerta o en caso de que estés dormida- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento dejándola sola.

Ochako se quedó ahí sin saber cómo rayos reaccionar ¿de donde mierda aquel sujeto loco había agarrado tanta confianza para irse de su hogar junto a sus llaves y darle todas esas órdenes? si su cabeza no le doliera tanto claramente habría armado un escándalo, pero a su pesar era mejor seguir sus instrucciones.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Shouto llego a su auto también confuso ¿Que diablos le pasaba? primero cargo hasta la azotea a la castaña, quien apenas conoce, le ayuda a llegar a la cama, la cubre y se queda en vela vigilando su salud... a este punto el mismo se empezaba a asustar por sus actitud con aquella chica, de verdad su orgullo fue vilmente lastimado ella y no quería que se quedaran las cosas asi.

-Sera mejor que me apresure en vez de pensar en tonterías- se dijo así mismo para poner marcha a su casa y hacer lo que tenía planeado, aunque un mensaje de su hermana lo distrajo e hizo que la urgencia por llegar fuera mayor.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Llego lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, respiro aliviado al ver que el auto de su padre todavía no estaba, salió casi corriendo a su recamara a cambiarse por algo más cómodo y fue a ver a su hermana.

-¿Cuanto tardara nuestro padre?- pregunto llegando al cuarto de su Fuyumi y entrando sin previo aviso.

-Shouto, que susto- le dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla de su escritorio –supongo que no tarda en llegar, pensé que te atraparía estando en la calle- le miro preocupada y a la vez aliviada.

-Gracias por avisarme, no me gusta que me cuestione a donde quiera que vaya-

-Y hablando de eso ¿dónde estabas? Es muy raro que salgas dos días consecutivos y que no llegaras a dormir a la casa, bueno técnicamente es muy temprano aun, pero ese no es el punto... será que tienes alguna novia o algo así- le sonrió de forma picara.

-Nada de eso, estoy tratando de negociar con la chica que me salvo, pero olvide pedirle su número y recordé que trabajaba en un antro, cuando salí con Midoriya y los chicos la encontré de casualidad- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermana.

-Vaya mi hermanito se ha tomado muchas molestias por esa chica...- la chica miro analíticamente a su hermano –sabes no me da confianza que trabaje en un antro, pero si tu insistes en buscarla debe ser por algo ¿ya te dijo que es lo que quiere?-

-Es lo sorprendente, ni siquiera me ha dejado que le haga una propuesta dice y cito; que no quiere mi dinero ni nada de mi, que una vida humana no le puedes poner precio- suspiro cansado de repente.

-Vaya... ¿seguro que trabaja en un antro? Ese tipo de personas son demasiado buenas para trabajar en un lugar así- dijo sorprendida la albina

-Solo es bartender, además no es una chica común, también me salvo de que me asaltaran- le confeso mientras tomaba del café que su hermana tenía en su mesa de noche.

-Quien diría que 9 años entrenado artes mixtas no servirían de nada- dijo más divertida de lo normal

-Ella se adelantó antes de que hiciera algo- se defendió –pero lo peor es que ella se golpeó la cabeza y la muy terca no fue al hospital y a eso súmale que tiene principios de anemia y resulta que ahora la niña tiene fiebre- paso sus manos por su rostro sintiéndose frustrado por la actitud de aquella chiquilla terca.

-Qué curioso es verte en este tipo de situaciones; tu orgullo esta aplastado porque la chica no te acepta dinero y cómo te sientes en deuda literalmente estas acosándola- sonrió amablemente, hace tiempo que su hermano y ella no tenían una conversación por más de 5 min. Shoto por fin parecía un adolescente normal.

-Soborne al dueño del antro para que le diera lo que restara de la noche y el próximo fin de semana...- soltó de repente como si se estuviera confesando.

-Vaya creo que eres su ángel guardián- abrió una cajón y rebusco en su interior –toma dale esta para la fiebre y estas son vitaminas las necesitara. Duerme un poco, aunque sea tres horas son las 6 de la mañana, haré que te preparen un desayuno para tu amiga, no te preocupes por padre le diré que te mande a algún lugar y tuviste que salir temprano- le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

-Gracias- le sonrió genuinamente a su hermana y luego se retiró a descansar un rato

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Salió de su casa aproximadamente a las 9, iba un poco apurado para que su padre no lo viera salir, algunos minutos después ya se encontraba estacionando su auto y subiendo hacia el departamento de la chica

-Uraraka soy Shouto voy a entrar- le dijo antes de abrir con las llaves que le había tomado.

Cuando entro vio como a unos pasos de la cama estaba la castaña en el suelo sin mover un musculo, se acercó hacia la chica rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que la fiebre no había bajado, hasta creyó que había subido.

Tomo en brazos a la joven y la acomodo en su cama cubriéndola bien, tomo el paño que estaba cerca y le limpio un poco el sudor de su cara.

-Creo que estas peor ¿no hay nadie que pueda venir a cuidarte? ¿Tus padres no viven cerca?- le preguntaba algo frustrado por la situación de la chica.

-Papá me da gusto verte- la chica abrió los ojos y poso sus manos en las mejillas de Todoroki –tenías razón no fue el fin del mundo- una lágrima traicionera salió de sus ojos. No pudo decir nada más porque cayó en la inconsciencia una vez más.

El bicolor estaba un poco sorprendido por las acciones de la chica, toda esa situación era de lo mas surrealista ... pero no podía pedir menos después de todas las circunstancias que lo llevaron ahí definitivamente ha sido lo más raro que le haya pasado en la vida. Dio un largo suspiro y fue por más agua fría, esa fiebre debía bajarse.

Paso algunas horas hasta que vio que la chica despertó con un mejor semblante.

-Todoroki- la chica miro al joven y ella se sentó en la cama

-Uraraka ¿como te sientes?- se acercó a la chica cuidadosamente

-¿Ahora eres mi enfermera?- pregunto con cierto humor –lo siento, aunque... ¿Todoroki como entraste aquí?-

-Bueno ayer en el antro empezaste a sentirte mal. Te traje a tu casa y tenías fiebre me asegure que bajara un poco, pero me tuve que ir a mi casa a eso de las 6, pero vine a las 9 a ver como seguías y claramente no estabas mejor que en la noche. Ahora que estas despierta tomate estas pastillas. Aunque creo que sería mejor que fuéramos al hospital...- el chico observaba con ojo critico a la castaña.

-No, nada de hospitales. No me había enfermado así desde hace un tiempo. Tranquilo se me pasara, no es la primera vez que me ocurre- trato de tranquilizarlo.

-Si no mejoras para mañana te llevare al hospital- le amenazo.

-Te juro que estaré mejor- sonrió de medio lado.

-Toma, calenté esto- le paso un plato con sopa.

Ochako miro la comida que le tendía el joven y se avergonzó aún más.

-Perdóname por ser una carga, no era mi intensión que me cuidaras todo este tiempo, debió ser molesto-

-Uraraka, no hay problema-

-¿Con esto puedes considerar que has pagado tu deuda?- le pregunto algo débil y la mirada en el suelo.

-Bueno realmente parte de la deuda recuerda que me ayudaste dos veces- no supo porque lo había dicho, pero él no se sentiría en paz hasta que esa chica no aceptara dinero u otra cosa de mayor importancia, que pequeños cuidados.

A pesar de que él jamás había cuidado de alguien, bien podría mandar a alguien más que la atendiera. Este no era el Shouto Todoroki de siempre, él nunca cuidaría de alguien como lo hacía con la chica, pero realmente no podía dejarla sola. Algo en esa chica lo impulsaba a velar por su seguridad, no sabía si era porque le causaba misterio y curiosidad o algo más que desprendía aquella risueña y despistada chica.

La vio comer lentamente la sopa, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas debido a la temperatura de su cuerpo, apenas si comió un poco se volvió a acostar durmiendo en seguida, tomo los platos los lavo para luego suspirar agarro su lap de su mochila empezando a hacer algunos deberes, no pudo seguir demasiado cuando sonó su móvil. Tomo el aparato y contesto

-Hola-

-¿ _Ochako?-_ una voz de mujer sonó del otro lado de la línea.

El bicolor miro el aparato dándose cuenta que no era su móvil.

-Disculpe Uraraka no puede atenderla, está dormida- dijo seriamente.

-¡Queee! Quien eres ¿su novio?- pregunto alarmada y con curiosidad la voz al otro lado de la linea.

-No, soy... un amigo de Ochako, ella está enferma y la estoy cuidando- fue lo más amable posible para que la persona del otro lado no malinterpretara las cosas.

-Esa niña de seguro ha estado trabajando de más- la mujer estaba hablando más para ella que para Shouto.

-Disculpe ¿quién es usted? quiere dejarle un mensaje-

-No así esta bien, soy su jefa del Maid Coffee Yoko Saotome. Hmmmm y tú eres...-

-Todoroki Shouto-

-Shouto, por favor cuida de esa chiquilla, me hace sentir culpable; de seguro con el trabajo en el antro, el café y en el dojo se ha descuidado mucho- suspiro sobrecargada y culpable la mujer.

-Tres trabajos- dijo algo sorprendido mirando hacia la castaña.

-Bueno pensé que lo sabias, pero no me sorprende que no se lo diga a nadie, a mí me utilizo como referencia para el trabajo del dojo... bueno pero ya nos desviamos del tema, por favor Shouto cuida de ella. Yo me comunicare con el dojo para que el martes no vaya a trabajar y el lunes Ochako tiene libre. Puedes decirle que no se preocupe de nada, y que se mejore- la mujer no le dio ni tiempo de responder cuando colgó.

Shouto miro curioso el celular y después a la chica ¿quien podría con tres trabajos? Está bien que era verano y podría encargarse de dos pero ¡tres! Que le pasaba a esa chica, definitivamente era muy terca. Se puso a pensar como le diría que su jefa marco para hablar con ella...

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Paso algún tiempo hasta que la castaña volvió a despertar, miro a todos lados sin rastro del sujeto que ha estado viendo los dos últimos días, fue su imaginación o ¿él ha estado cuidando de ella? De seguro fue la fiebre que la hizo alucinar. Se paró de la cama, definitivamente estaba mejor que en la mañana fue por un vaso y lo lleno con agua, sentía la garganta seca. De repente escucho abrir la puerta del baño y vio a cierto chico con el cabello bicolor y una mirada seria. Era ella o él chico enserio se ha quedado con ella todo el día.

-Shouto-

El nombrado al ver a la chica fuera de su cama la miro con curiosidad, no se esperaba verla despierta

-De verdad has estado todo este tiempo aquí- le pregunto tímidamente no quería incomodar al sujeto, pero ellos apenas se conocen, básicamente eran unos completos desconocidos.

-Sí, perdón si te hago sentir incomoda, pero realmente no te veías muy bien y dejarte a solas sería peligroso- la lógica se hizo presentes –además no sé si alguien pueda cuidar de ti...-

No siguió con su explicación debido a que la chica se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, Ochako estaba en un pequeño conflicto en su interior.

-Sé que somos unos desconocidos y seguramente te sigas sintiendo en deuda...- la castaña había escondido su rostro en el pecho del joven –pero es la primera vez desde hace 3 años que alguien cuida de mi- abrazo un poco más fuerte al chico, pero luego se separó –tomare una ducha- rápidamente saco otro pijama además de algunas otras cosas de cajones y entro al baño, antes de que el chico viera sus lágrimas. ¿Hace cuánto no sentía una calidez en el pecho?

Shouto se sentía extraño, ver esa pequeña muestra de afecto hacia él fue rara, no era de abrazar ni siquiera tener muestras de afecto ni con su familia, pero esa chica sin duda era un caso aparte. Miro la cama de la chica y decidió que lo mejor era cambiar las cobijas, nadie le creería que él estuviera haciendo eso por una desconocida.

Ochako salió apenas unos minutos después con un short de mezclilla y una camisa negra con las palabras Link Park, su cabello algo húmedo se pegaba a su cara y sus mejillas aún tenían un leve tono rosado.

-Ya comiste algo Todoroko- pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cocina

-No te preocupes, mi hermana hizo comida para todo el día, solo es mejor meterla al microondas- básicamente la hizo sentarse mientras servía algunas cosas en platos y las metía al aparato

-Qué lindo detalle de tu hermana- sonrió con ternura mientras veía al chico

-Si, bueno- puso unos onigiris al alcance de ambos y los dos tomaron uno -Ochako no será mejor informar a tus padres sobre tu salud- pregunto cauteloso midiendo la reacción de la chica

-Realmente no creo que le lleguen los mensajes donde estén... les he mandado uno que otro pero no pueden responderme, creo que su señal no es tan buena y pueden que ni les llegue- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la masa de arroz que comía –no me gustaría preocuparlos- el tono que lo dijo le hizo captar que no hablaría más sobre el tema –¿tu no deberías estar con tu familia?-

-Bueno hoy llego mi padre de un viaje de negocios y no quiero estar cerca de él y mis hermanos cada quien hará lo que quiera además mi madre no está en casa- contesto casualmente mientras servía más cosas para ambos.

-No conozco la situación con tu padre pero... no deberías ignorarlo así, no existe una guía para ser padre después de todo-

-Es cierto no conoces la situación- dijo bastante tajante y frió

Ambos se miraron por un instante

-Me agradas- sonrió de la nada haciendo que Shouto la mirara extrañado –eres sincero cuando un tema es delicado, no te gusta hablar de tus padres, excelente a mí tampoco y no indagas al respecto perfecto yo tampoco, se captar cuando no quiere hablar de algún tema-

-bueno eso no explica porque tienes tres empleos ¿Acaso no vas a la escuela?- pregunto

-Claro que voy a la escuela, pero estamos en vacaciones y solo quedan algunas semanas, debo aprovechar para ganar dinero- sonrió ampliamente, no le importaba que aquel sujeto supiera eso – cuando se reanuden las clases no me pagaran por tiempos completos en el café ni en el dojo- dijo con resignación.

-Básicamente trabajas todos los días- pregunto serio.

-soy joven- dijo como si eso bastara para que dejara de cuestionar.

-Y terca al parecer, ya veo porque tienes principios de anemia y las vitaminas bajas- le dijo.

-No es porque quiera, pero a veces estoy muy ocupada- dijo tratando de defenderse.

-Bueno en estos días tendrás suficiente para descansar, sin querer le conteste a tu jefa Yoko y dijo que el lunes no fueras a trabajar y que hablaría para avisar en el dojo para que tampoco fueras el martes- dijo mirando la cara de la chica

-Pero...- dijo ella sorprendida rápidamente agarro su celular, justo para ver una serie de mensajes de su jefa que confirmaba lo dicho por Shouto –pero que rayos...- dijo resignada, sus ganancias de esa semana no serían buenos

Ambos se quedaron observando un largo rato y algo le decía a la castaña que el bicolor tenía algo que ver con sus descansos, directa o indirectamente, sonrió. Mientras el chico miraba a la chica, no le hacía preguntas al respecto de su familia, ni siquiera los conocía, y respetaba los temas a los que él no le gustaba hablar, y ni se inmuto cuando le lanzo una de sus miradas más frías que tenía. Sin siquiera admitirlo del todo a él mismo la chica le agradaba.

-De verdad me agradas Todoroki Shouto- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante mirando al joven que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de platicar un rato sobre temas triviales, descubrieron que en personalidades podrían ser muy diferentes pero alguno que otro gusto lo compartían; les gustaba leer a ambos, los días lluviosos y la temporada de otoño. Shouto era bastante inteligente y sabía mucho de cultura general lo cual fascinaba a Ochako quien era curiosa de naturaleza y siempre preguntaba por casi cualquier cosa, no es que fuera tonta pero no era tan intelectual como el chico. Claro que también tenía cosas que intrigaba a Shouto y era esa pequeña habilidad para interactuar, además tenía un buen ojo crítico haciendo comentarios mordaces, divertidos, sarcásticos y hasta insultos, dependiendo la situación, su humor no era convencional y eso le entretenía.

-Gracias a ti no voy a ir a ningún lado los próximos días- dijo suspirando mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿a mí? Tu eres la obsesionada con el trabajo, por tus descuidos enfermaste gravemente y tienes principios de anemia- le dijo mirándola confundido.

-Si pero tú le dijiste a mi jefa que estaba enferma, veme ya me siento mucho mejor- abrió los brazos hacia los lados mientras los agitaba –además si me alimento, adoro la comida pero a veces son tantas las cosas que no puedo comer a mis horas- le dijo con un leve puchero.

-Muy poco saben esto, pero mi padre tiene un dicho; cuando tengas hambre no importa lo que estés haciendo, come. Los asuntos seguirán ahí hayas o no comido. Es una de las pocas cosas que le aprendí- miro directamente a la chica.

-Pero por lo que me dijiste tu padre es el jefe, sé que por ser jefe tienes más responsabilidades pero nadie te va a reclamar por salirte 30 min para comer algo; es el jefe después de todo- dijo con un dedo alzado recalcando su punto.

-Si bueno, tu nada pierdes con pedirle a tus jefes 15 min para salir comer algo y regresar- le aconsejo el chico bicolor

-Bien Todoroki te prometo que jamás me volveré a saltar mi hora de comida- alzo su mano izquierda le hizo una señal de dedos muy a lo Star Treek y con su otra mano la hizo puño y se la puso cerca del corazón.

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-que te estoy dando 100% mi palabra, y yo jamás rompo mi palabra- sonrió como si de una niña se tratase.

Miro su reloj de mesa y marcaban las 7 de la tarde pero algo más llamo la atención del chico, a lado había una pila de libros amontonados; contaduría, administración y pudo distinguir algunas leyes estaban ahí.

-No sabia que tu gusto por la lectura se ampliaba a temas administrativos y legales- dijo sorprendido.

-Bueno, tengo un pequeño sueño y no se lograra por si solo, debo prepararme correctamente, cuando tengo tiempo leo y estudio- dijo sonrojada la chica.

-que clase de sueños- le pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

-Bueno... quiero abrir una constructora- la mención hizo que el bicolor abriera totalmente los ojos –y no se lograra sola, como estudiare ing. Civil dejare de lado algo crucial para un negocio y es la administración y control de todo lo que conlleva, pero cuando ese momento llegue quiero estar lista-

Shouto miro como si fuera la primera vez, en este caso la estaba admirando completamente, ella tenía una meta sabía que quería y sabia como debía conseguirlo. Se veía ingenua y torpe, pero debía admitir que su pasión y decisión eran grandes en ellas. Una pequeña idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, pero no estaba 100% seguro de querer realizarla, lo involucraría a algo que nunca la a gustado hacer.

-debes sentirte orgullosa Uraraka. La mayoría de personas de tu edad no saben ni siquiera que harán mañana y tu ya tienes algo concreto- le dijo volviendo a tomar su actitud seria y tranquila.

Cuando volvió a ver e reloj ya eran las 7:20, debía volver a casa

-Bien me tengo que ir- dijo repentinamente.

-Oye, tengo una pregunta- la chica lo debuto a escaso pasos de la puerta, el solo se giró para escucharla –¿seguirás intentando que acepte tu dinero?- le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Claramente debo lograr que aunque sea negocies conmigo- dijo muy normal.

-Bueno en vez de verte como un acosador, que te parece si mañana me acompañas a hacer algunas compras- le sonrió de lado –así no me sentiré tan incómoda por rechazarte, me acompañas como si fuéramos amigos, en lo que tu tratas de negociar-

El chico solo la miro analizando sus palabras –te veo afuera de tu casa a las 10- fue todo lo que dijo para después salir de la vivienda e ir directamente a su auto.

-Este chico es muy extraño- le dijo mientras suspiraba –pero al menos así no sentiré que hay un acosador afuera de mi casa o siguiéndome todo el día.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Se levantó mejor que el día pasado, su enfermedad casi era cosa del pasado tomo una ducha para desperezarse esta vez se había dado el lujo de dormir un poco más, se dirigió a su armario el calor se sentía un poco intenso esa mañana así que opto por unos shorts de mezclilla azul obscuro y una fresca blusa de hombros descubiertos color rosa palo, tomo unos tenis negros y cepillo sus cabellos.

Tomo un desayuno ligero mientras hacia una lista mental de lo que debía comprar su despensa estaba casi vacía y necesitaba algunas cosas para su hogar, hace tiempo que quería ir a comprar pero no le rendía el día, debía aprovechar.

Tomo una pequeña bolsa color camello que se cruzó para guardar celular y su cartera y una mochila un poco pequeña del mismo color con eso ya estaba lista. Tomo sus llaves y salió grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Todoroki esperándola sentado en su mesa que se encontraba afuera de su departamento.

-Sabes esa mesa es genial en las noches y en las mañanas para tomar algo, me encanta la vista que tiene- le dijo en forma de saludo mientras se acercaba a él.

-Hola Uraraka, si es una bonita vista la que tienes aquí- le respondió mirando directamente a la chica –veo que ya te sientes mejor-

-!Si! Muchas gracias por las molestias... de verdad nuestra cuenta esta saldada- le respondió en otro de sus intentos por hacer desistir al chico.

-Yo no lo creo así- fue lo único que dijo para empezar a dirigirse a bajo con la castaña siguiéndole los pasos.

Como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta del copiloto, una vez en el auto la miro por un momento.

-Hmmmmmmmm sabes siento que estoy abusando de tu confianza- dijo por un momento cruzándose de brazos –digo llevarte a que me acompañes mientras compro es un abuzo sin duda alguna-

-Bueno ya estamos aquí- le respondió simplemente.

-No te molesta acompañarme- le miro curiosa.

-Realmente no, tu misma lo dijiste soy un acosador; si no me hubieras invitado igualmente habría venido para ver como sigues y me hubiera colado en tus planes-

-Lo dices como si fuera muy simple...- le dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente –bien que te parece si vamos al centro comercial animas, es muy grande y si te aburres puedes ver lo que gustes- le sugirió alegremente.

-Bien- puso en marcha el vehículo mientras prendía el estéreo que se sincronizaba con su celular.

El ritmo de _Hurricane_ sonó en versión acústica, la chica al escucharlo sonrió y empezó a cantar levemente mientras veía por la ventana.

Shouto la miro mientras esperaba en un semáforo, definitivamente no era una chica normal; su gusto musical eran clásicos rock, alternativa y una que otra moderna y todas y cada una de las canciones que puso la chica se las sabía. Desde un inicio sabía que no era una típica niña con cara bonita, era trabajadora y de buen corazón, pero escucharla cantar ese tipo de música realmente lo intrigo bastante.

-No sabía que te gustaba esta música-

-¡Claro! Mi gusto musical es variado debo admitir, pero cuando tenía 13 años desarrolle un gusto extremoso por AC/DC, Queen, Nirvana, The doors te juro que siempre estarán en mi corazón aunque también Linkin Park, Thirty Seconds to Mark, Coldplay y The killers, los chicos de mi clase dicen que soy un niño porque también me gusta jugar videojuegos- sonrió muy tiernamente.

-Definitivamente eres un caso aparte Uraraka- dijo pensando en lo que había dicho la chica

-Tal vez podamos jugar en una ocasión, dime te gusta no se... Resident Evil o hmmm Resistence aunque te advierto que no me gustan los juegos de deportes-

-No soy tan aficionado a los juegos, pero juego de todo un poco- le respondió tranquilamente.

La pequeña conversación se extendió un rato más, la que participaba con mucho ímpetu era Uraraka y el mitad albino respondía frases cortas y concretas, pero en ningún momento le molesto a la castaña que parecía feliz por su conversación.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del centro comercial para empezar con las compras, Shouto básicamente se dejo guiar, la chica muy felizmente le tomo del brazo y camino primero a un supermercado, alegando que si no compraba lo básico de su despensa primero, se gastaría todo su dinero.

El bicolor estaba un poco en shock, el jamás había ido a un supermercado para hacer las compras del hogar, veía como Ochako miraba productos, hacia una comparación entre calidad y precio luego revisaba algunas cosas en los empaques. Su concentración y entusiasmo eran impresionantes para Shouto jamás había visto a alguien absurdamente feliz por hacer la despensa.

-Dime comes pasta- le pregunto cuando estaban en aquel sector.

-¿Eh?- no le había estado prestando atención a la chica debido a sus pensamientos.

-Que si te gusta la pasta- le volvió a repetir –o eres alérgico a algo-

-Si me gusta la pasta y no soy alérgico a nada- le respondió, pero en su mirada se veía plasmada la duda ante las preguntas.

-Genial te invitare a cenar algún día, como agradecimiento, ya verás que amaras mi pasta- le sonrió de manera gentil.

El chico parpadeo un par de veces ¿de verdad lo invitaría a cenar? Esa chica sí que era peculiar y muy inocente.

-Eres vegetariana Uraraka- le pregunto al ver algunos de los alimentos que la chica ponía en el carrito.

-Bueno, no lo soy... pero sinceramente trato de limitar mi dieta de carnes un día vi como mataban a unos pobres cerditos, mentiría si no te dijera que me quede un poco traumada- le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

Shouto no dijo nada más solo asintió ante lo dicho por la chica. Tardaron un poco más de tiempo hasta que fueron a la caja y una vez hecho las compras Shouto sugirió ir dejarlo a su coche y continuar viendo.

No tardaron en volver y ahí Uraraka fue a una tienda de ropa a comprar algunas blusas y sin querer un hermoso vestido patrocinado (en contra de su voluntad) por Todoroki, que el mismo eligió, después compraron un librero mediano y una lámpara sencilla.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Todoroki- le respondió la castaña metiendo la lámpara a su mochila.

Estaban pasando enfrente del cine de la plaza cuando el albino se queda mirando la cartelera.

-Uraraka si quieres puedes ir a dejar las cosas al coche, me puedes ver aquí, tengo que ir a hacer algo- le dijo algo distraído mientras le entregaba las llaves de su coche despreocupadamente.

-Ok- le dijo sonriente el lugar donde aparcaron el coche no estaba lejos de donde estaban –te veo aquí- le informo mientras iba en dirección al estacionamiento.

El joven asintió mientras entraba al cine, estaba pasando la película que tantas ganas tenia de verla y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

7 min después Ochako se encontraba esperando tranquilamente en el lugar acordado mientras veía alguna que otra tienda alrededor, había dejado su mochila y se le veía feliz de la vida comiendo unas golosinas que había comprado.

-Todoroki come uno- no fue una pregunta, más bien Uraraka había agarrado un Pocky de fresa y se lo había dado en la boca –me siento mal si solo yo como dulces- dio una pequeña risa la chica.

El chico la miro raro y saco el Pocky de su boca para hablar –vamos- le dijo para volver a poner el dulce en su boca, jamás admitiría que tenía cierta debilidad por aquellos dulces.

-A donde- pregunto la chica siguiendo de cerca al bicolor.

-Vamos ah...-

-Todoroki- una voz femenina interrumpió su charla ambos giraron su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-...Sakurame- respondió el bicolor sin expresión en su cara.

-Vaya que coincidencia encontrarte por acá, debo decir que es una grata sorpresa- la sonría de aquella rubia se amplió y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron – ¿viniste al cine? Sería un completo placer acompañarte a ver la película-

Uraraka veía la situación con ojo crítico estaba claro que aquella chica rubia estaba interesada en Todoroki, ahora estaba tratando de idear una forma en la que el chico pudiera ir con ella, tal vez era su prospecto de pareja y ella muy egoístamente le había invitado a venir sin considerar que él tenia planes. Debía hacer algo al respecto.

-Si aprovechando que fuimos de compras vamos a entrar al cine- dijo seriamente el chico presentando a Uraraka con su mano, para que la chica pudiera ver a la castaña.

-¿Así?- preguntaron ambas chicas.

-Así es, cuando fuiste a dejar las cosas al coche aproveche para comprar entradas- le explico a la chica –así que Sakurame si me permites tenemos que entrar a la función no me quiero perder los cortos- dijo metiendo la mano a la caja de pockys que Uraraka tenía y la sujeto de la mano siguiendo su camino.

Para ellos dos los detalles que tenían entre ellos eran completamente normales, digo después de que Uraraka le ayudase dos veces, de haber estado todo el día en casa de una chica mientras la cuidaba, irla a ver al lugar donde trabaja y haber tendió varias platicas algo profundas, el que sujetara su mano era una cosa normal y común sin necesidad de decir que eran actos con índole romántico. Pero claro que solo ellos lo pensaban así.

Sakurame jamás se había sentido tan desconcertada, el chico que parecía ignorar a toda la población femenina ahora estaba cariñosito y de la mano con una fulana que no era ella, ella estaba enamorada de él desde hace tiempo ¿en qué momento el cambio? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a salir con esa cara redonda? Se había negado a creer que Todoroki era el mismo chico que salió del supermercado tirando de un carrito con compras recién hechas, además de que había entrado a una boutique y había escogido ropa para aquella aprovechada, si se negaba a creerlo pero no podía seguir negando lo obvio, si había sido aquel chico y esa resbalosa lo jalaba para todos lados ¡en que momento había pasado todo eso!

Y lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrar su celular y marcar, estaba teniendo un ataque.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-... -

-Hmmmm Todoroki no preferías que aquella chica te acompañara- Uraraka se sentía algo rara, aquella chica era muy bonita y parecía una buena persona y era una buena oportunidad para que él aceptara a salir con ella, en vez de traer al cine a ella (aunque muy en el interior le agradecía porque ella precisamente quería ver esa película).

-No, Sakurame puede llegar a ser muy insistente conmigo y me molesta esa actitud no me dejaría ver bien la película y ella odia todo lo que tiene que ver con superhéroes- le dijo a ella, tampoco admitiría que le parecía mejor compañía la castaña que su compañera de clases.

-¡Que mal! Yo de niña soñaba con tener algún súper poder y ser toda una heroína- dijo ella con los ojos brillosos –muchas gracias por traerme a ver esta película la esperaba hace mucho!-

-De verdad- dijo si podía más sorprendido –a mí también me gustan mucho los superhéroes-

-debo admitir que tengo una gran fe en _Marvel-_ dijo feliz –pero debo admitir que mi favorita siempre será la trilogía de _Batman el caballero de la noche_ -

-La segunda y la última fueron muy buenas películas también están en mis favoritas-

Por un breve momento, en que Todoroki aprovecho la distracción del tema el pidió la orden de chuchería para que llevaran a la sala correspondiente, hablaron de sus películas favoritas y sus héroes favoritos.

-jajaja- rió divertida la chica –espera este no es el punto- dijo concentrándose de nuevo en el tema principal –Sakurame se ve que está muy interesada en ti- al ver la cara de confusión del chico –si a ella le gustas, se le nota a lenguas. Bueno debo admitir que eres muy popular muchas chicas se fijan en ti-

-Pero a mí no me gusta Sakurame, es solo una compañera. Ya te dije que ella puede llegar a ser un poco pesada y molesta con algunas personas- le dijo simplemente.

-Ohh bueno eso cambia el asunto- dijo ella no profundizando en el tema –bueno espero que no malinterprete que nosotros estemos aquí- dijo simplemente aceptando el refresco que el chico le tendió.

Todoroki se detuvo un momento antes de aceptar las palomitas que le entregaban por su pedido, si algo conocía de Sakurame es que era toda una _Drama Queen_ y que sacaba conclusiones apresuradas, rayos... bueno él luego lo arreglaría.

Ambos dejaron de lado sus pensamientos cuando las luces se apagaban para empezar con la función

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Cuando salieron del cine hablaron sobre la película a gusto, a Ochako le había agradado de verdad la película pero más que nada aplaudió el soundtrack que utilizaron, mientras que Shouto estaba a gusto con la trama y los personajes, una trama simple pero claramente bien hecha.

Se dirigían a tomar un café en una parte del centro comercial que Ochako le encantaba.

La castaña se detuvo un poco al sentirse rara, como hace rato y sin querer choco con otra persona

-Hey estas bien- le dijo Todoroki inspeccionándola –¿te sientes mareada? Vamos no has comido algo bien en un tiempo recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y tomaba de nuevo el rumbo.

Llegaron al lugar y a la castaña se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la pequeña sección del lugar, el techo estaba diseñado para que proyectara estrellas y un ambiente nocturno y romántico, solo había ido una vez con Mina y no había podido ir de nuevo o por falta de dinero o por falta de tiempo. Había varios cafés y el bicolor decidió uno.

-Me encanta este lugar es mi lugar favorito de este centro comercial- le informo la chica mientras pedía un postre y un café.

-Sinceramente nunca había venido a esta parte- le informo mirando al techo –pero si es bonito- reconoció el chico –conozco un restaurante con esta temática-

-De seguro debe de ser muy bonito-

-Si, tal vez te lleve ahí para pagar mi deuda- reconoció el chico.

-Otra vez vas a empezar, cuantas veces debo decirte que no me debes nada, no me interesa tu dinero- le dijo con los codos recargados en la mesa y su cara recargada en sus manos

-No las suficientes supongo- dijo restándole importancia a lo dicho por la chica –recuerda que estamos en negociaciones-

-Jajaja no, tú quieres negociar, yo solamente soy una pobre victima que es acosada por ti- le dijo riendo un poco.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que atrás de ellos a unas pocas mesas de distancia estaban cuatro personas tratando de escuchar y observando sus movimientos

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

-Ohhhhh invitar aquella chica a un restaurante parecido a este, Todoroki está muy enamorado- dijo un chico viendo entretenido como el bicolor y la castaña hablaban.

-Cállate imbécil- le respondió Sakurame al hermano de su mejor amiga –Tomoyo dime algo- dijo desesperada la chica.

-Hmmmmm nunca había visto a Todoroki tan... cercano a ninguna chica- dijo la pelirroja amiga de sakurame.

-No solo eso, escucharon eso de negociar- dijo otra chica –no lo pensé pero el padre de Todoroki es algo estricto no pensé que fuera de aquellos padres que comprometen a sus hijos, es una cita de compromiso- exclamo Momo una chica de coleta mirando a la pareja analíticamente.

-Queeee- exclamaron todos por lo dicho anteriormente.

-NOOOOO- exclamo sakurame.

-Es por eso que no le interesa ninguna chica de la escuela- razono el único hombre de ahí –además sakurame dijo que los vio en el supermercado y una boutique ningún hombre hace eso por una simple amiga, vaya definitivamente Shouto no se va con pequeñeces-

-Pero entonces la chica, no le interesa el compromiso, dijo que no le imputaba el dinero- respondió confusa Tomoyo.

-Es apariencia es una pegajosa convenenciera- dijo sakurame cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso se llaman celos- aclaro Momo.

-La chica no es fea, tiene una linda cara y un excelente cuerpo- concedió el chico.

-Ohh cállate Touya- lo fulmino con la mirada la rubia.

-C _reo que conozco a esa chica, pero de donde_ \- pensó Momo basto con unos minutos después para que exclamara –Uraraka Ochako- se sorprendió no sabía nada de la chica desde hace años.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Luego de que ambos chicos terminaran y Shouto pagara la cuenta, con reclamo de Ochako. Se levantaron y fueron directamente al estacionamiento sin ningún problema más.

-Vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo- dijo sorprendida Ochaco eran las 4 de la tarde y apenas iban para su departamento.

-La verdad no lo sentí- admitió el chico mirando el reloj estacionándose enfrente del edificio.

Con ayuda (vaya que sorpresa) de Shouto, la castaña pudo subir todo más rápido de lo que pensó, ambos guardaron todo en la alacena y justo sonó el timbre, había llegado su librero nuevo. Después de una que otra complicación al subir la pesada caja, el chico de la entrega hizo firmar de recibido a Ochako y luego se fue.

Sin poder evitarlo más rompió la caja para sacar las piezas de su nuevo librero quedándose en blanco al ver que accidentalmente también rompió el instructivo

-De verdad que a veces sueles ser un desastre- le dijo Shouto mirando como la chica intentaba inútilmente pegar el instructivo.

-Tardare milenios en armarlo- dijo chillando.

El chico suspiro y aparto a la chica

-Yo me hare cargo del librero- fue lo único que dijo para empezar a armar el librero.

Ochako se quedó mirando al bicolor mientras parpadeaba, de verdad era un chico muy amable y caballeroso.

Fue por su celular y volvió y solo grabo una historia para _instagram_ , al menos la evidencia quedara grabada para los curiosos.

-Bueno... entonces yo haré la cena- dijo verdaderamente feliz –te dije que probarías mi pasta, no sabía que sería tan pronto pero que va acabamos de comprar todo muy fresco- sonrió ante la idea-pero antes...- tomo un suéter blanco de su armario y fue al baño.

Shouto se quedó mirando la puerta del baño en un estado de shock momentáneo.

 _Haré la cena_ esas palabras, el agradable calor del departamento y la alegre compañía que tenía... por un momento lo transportaron a su infancia cuando su mamá le preparaba la cena y jugaba con él y sus hermanos, esa época que atesoraba tanto. Era como volver a vivirla, tardó en reaccionar varios minutos y vio como Ochako salía vestida con aquel suéter blanco que le quedaba levemente holgado y con un hombro descubierto, además de amarrarse el cabello en una coleta y dejar sus mechones de la frente sueltos.

-Me llevara un poco de tiempo preparar la cena, no te desesperes por favor- le dijo mientras se ponía manos a la obra en la cocina y ponía un poco de música.

A veces la chica miraba los progresos de Shouto, el chico si que utilizaba su ingenio y lógica para hacer un grandioso trabajo, otras veces Todoroki veía como la castaña estaba concentrada pelando o revolviendo algunos ingredientes para la pasta.

Una vez listo el librero la chica salto de felicidad fue por unas cajas y saco algunos libros que tenía guardados.

-En esta parte mis libros de ficción, acá mis libros de la escuela, por acá mis comics y por supuesto en una pequeña parte mis novelas- decía la chica mientras ordenaba las cosas una vez listo volvió a agarrar su celular y hacer otra historia para su _instagram_ apareciendo Todoroki un poco.

-Bien ya solo falta la cena-

Volvió a meterse a la cocina para ver su creación, un hermoso espagueti con salsa de champiñones y quesos para dos personas, además había metido al horno para calentar unos panes de ajo, que compro.

-¡Listoo! Exclamo emocionada la chica –lávate las manos y a comer Todoroki- saco los platos cubiertos y demás cosas a fuera para ver el atardecer

Una vez todo servido comenzaron a comer, sorprendiendo al joven con la comida.

-Si que esta bueno Uraraka- dijo Shouto mientras comía un pan de ojo.

-Te dije que mi pasta era sabrosa- canto victoria la chica.

-Y ya veo porque te gusta vivir aquí- dijo mientras miraba hacia la ciudad.

-Este fue mi pequeño arcoíris después de mi tormenta- dijo algo nostálgica mientras miraba la ciudad.

Comenzaron a hablar de sus escuelas, como Uraraka vio venir Todoroki iba a una escuela privada, justamente la que sus amigos Deku e Iida se habían ido y oh sorpresa por casualidad (de la autora) resulta que igual eran de los amigos más cercanos de Shouto hablaron de la secundaria a la que habían asistido y más cosas.

Uraraka recogió y trajo consigo unas tazas le pregunto al chico que prefería si café o té, siendo el té el elegido por ambos, y llevo unas galletas hechas por ella para acompañar el té.

Ochako miro al chico detenidamente, soltando un sonoro suspiro llamando la atención del mismo.

-Todoroki-

-Si-

-Hmmmm tienes una oportunidad de hacerme una oferta... te has comportado muy agradable y lindo conmigo y no es justo que ni siquiera escuche una oferta- dijo mirándolo directamente.

Shouto iba a decir algo pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca, una oportunidad eh, tenía que jugar bien sus cartas si quisiera que Ochako aceptara su oferta.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Ochalo curiosa.

-No dijiste que tenía que ser ahora Ochako- le respondió simplemente –el punto de esto es que aceptes y tengo que pensar en una muy buena oferta- le respondió con una sonrisa de lado -Oye y cuando terminen las vacaciones de verano, que harás- le pregunto tranquilamente.

-Bueno lo de siempre Todoroki; ir a la escuela, e ir a trabajar medio tiempo en el dojo en el café y en el antro- respondió tranquilamente.

-De verdad eres una obsesionada con el trabajo- suspiro profundamente mientras tomaba de su té.

-Oye como diría mi papá, sin trabajo no hay comida- le dijo levantando un puño.

Pasaron otros minutos más hasta que el chico decidiera irse, no sin antes amenazar a la chica de visitarla mañana.

Ochako se sentía bien, pensaba si eso era lo que era tener un amigo. Mina era una buena amiga que sabía un poco de su pasado, era leal y muy divertida y siempre que le contaba una cosa se lo guardaba y aconsejaba hasta donde podía, ella era una gran amiga, pero además de Deku e Iida no tenía muchos amigos hombres, ellos dos no contaban como tal debido a que eran muy correctos y formales, algo extraños pero con Shouto era el único con el que pasaba tanto tiempo juntos y se divertía mucho.

Salio de sus pensamientos para tomar su celular que le estaban marcando.

-Mina- dijo ella muy alegre.

-Vaya tu tono suena a que tu cita con el desteñido salio muy bien-

-¿Cita? Prácticamente lo obligue a acompañarme de compras- le dijo divertida.

-Y dime acaso eso no es lo que hacen los novios- su voz era de burla –bueno, bueno cuéntame todo con lujo de detalle-

Paso un rato más en lo que tardo por decirle todo lo que ocurrió en su día, las compras, el ayudándola a elegir ropa, Sakurame, el cine, el café, las historias en su _instagram_ y la cena.

-Demonios Ochako realmente tuvieron una increíble cita. Vaya chica no pierdes el tiempo primero lo salvas y ahora sales con él- dijo sorprendida, no pensó que aquellos dos hubieran avanzado tanto.

-Qué cosas dices Mina quiero pensar que somos amigos y que él no está acosándome tratando a que lleguemos a un acuerdo-

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

-Me sorprende de ti Shouto, no pensé que fueras de los románticos-

La hermana del bicolor había dejado su papeleo para mirar sorprendida a su hermano, ciertamente él no era de esos de que tenían a una cita ni mucho menos algo parecido; el era demasiado pragmático para eso.

-No fue una cita, trato de negociar y si no supiera que le gusta o como es, la negociación no tendría éxito-

Si demasiado cuadrado.

-Bueno te lo pondré de la siguiente manera; tu plenamente tienes una deuda con ella y su relación es meramente... laboral- el chico asintió –bien y por lo que se, ella no había estado abierta a la negociación- shouto volvió a asentir –bien como ella se siente incómoda que estés 24/7 sobre ella, ella trata de que la relación se vea amistosa/laboral- miro directamente a su hermana, dando a entender que estaba en lo correcto –ok, solo ustedes dos saben esa relación que llevan. Ahora si lo vemos desde un punto de vista de un tercero que no sabe que paso para que se conocieran ni como ustedes manejan su relación, se pensarían que están en una relación sentimental- termino de explicar su hermana de la mejor manera posible.

-Ya veo...- dijo muy pensativo –bueno eso es problema de los demás- la simpleza de sus palabras casi exaspera a su hermana.

-Bueno y has pensado alguna oferta- dijo después de suspirar tomo un poco del té que tenía en su mesita de noche.

-La verdad estoy pensando en dos, pero no es nada seguro- dijo entrando en sus pensamientos de nuevo-

-Supongo que mañana también la iras a ver- sonrió pícaramente.

-Bueno es mejor que verle la cara a padre, además es divertido estar con ella- se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

-Al parecer Uraraka es agradable para que te guste pasar tiempo con ella-

-Es muy habladora, curiosa, demasiado curiosa y torpe, hay veces que hasta su optimismo y entusiasmo es molesto... pero es inteligente, trabajadora, tiene buenos temas de conversación, es divertida y es una buena persona, además tiene una sonrisa amigable y tiene muy buen puesto que es lo que quiere ser- dio la leve explicación de cómo era la chica.

-Vaya... _si no conociera a mi hermano diría que está enamorado_ \- una sonrisa enternecida apareció en su rostro –sí que es una persona única. Bien pero ten cuidado ya no se quedarle a padre para que no sospeche de tus desaparecidas-

-siempre soy cuidadoso- fue lo ultimo que le dijo a Fuyumi antes de irse a su habitación a descansar.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...


	4. Chapter 4

- _Ochako cielo, alguna vez te he dicho_ _que tu madre es una excelente bailarina_ \- un hombre de cabello castaño obscuro le sonreía a una pequeña Ochako

- _Enserio mami_ \- la niña se le iluminaron sus ojitos mirando a una mujer rubia con ojos chocolate

- _Eso fue hace mucho cariño_ \- le acaricio su cabello – _no le hagas caso a tu padre_ -

- _Pero que modesta amor, hasta tenía su academia de danza_ \- le dijo a la pequeña Ochako, quien no cabía de asombro

 _-¡Yo quiero aprender al igual que mama! Por favor mami, enséñame todo lo que puedas-_ al ver el fuego en la mirada de su pequeña hija Yumeko Uraraka, sonrió

- _Bien mi pequeña hija, te enseñare todo lo que se-_ el mismo fuego apareció en aquella mujer

Se removió inquieta despertando por fin, paso un brazo por sus ojos para posteriormente mirar sus tenis ¿hace cuánto no salía a trotar? Era hora de dar un paseo.

Ochako no sabía porque la vida se enfrascaba tanto en reírse en su cara, pero ahí estaba ella dispuesta a divertirla a costa de su sufrimiento. Había decidido salir a trotar, como ya no lo hacía desde que empezó a trabajar tanto, y como de costumbre no conto con una vez terminando de trotar algo, o más bien unos niños, hicieron que se tropezada causando que callera en una pendiente y ocasionando que se cubriera de lodo y se torciera el tobillo levemente, el único consuelo que tenía era que al menos no se rompió nada.

-¡Deberían tener más cuidado!- grito Ochako a los niños que de seguro ya estaban lejos.

Se paró con cuidado de ver si otra parte de su cuerpo no le dolía, nada al parecer. Miro si había algunas escaleras cerca, pero al parecer debía pasar por debajo de un puente primero.

 _Miau_

Se paró en seco al escuchar un pequeño quejido, miro para todos lados y a unos pasos de distancia había algo, camino un poco más, encontrándose con una bolita de pelos blancos.

 _-No Ochako, NOOOOO, sigue caminando vamos sigue caminado de seguro no es un gatito abandonado a su suerte… ¡por supuesto que no! Quien seria capaz de abandonar a alguien a su suerte… vamos… ¡si mira! ahí está su mama con él, todo está bien... Espero ella esta…-_

 _Miau_

-Demonios- susurro derrotada.

...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Shouto se encontraba ahí, como si esperara a que un amigo de toda la vida le abriera la puerta de su hogar y lo invitara a pasar, con una familiaridad que solo los años de amistad forjaban. Solo que no eran años, si no días, no era amistad, si no negociaciones. Definitivamente Shouto jamás será un genio en relaciones personales, porque para él; negociar y entablar una amistad, era prácticamente lo mismo (o será que cierta chica con las mejillas sonrojadas siempre se esmeraba en que su negociación pasara por una amistad), en fin esa era una pregunta que luego se tomaría su tiempo para esclarecerla.

Se estaba empezando a preguntar si la castaña estaría bien, llevaba alrededor de 15 min. Afuera de su hogar y nadie le respondía. Justo iba a intentar llamarla una vez más, cuando la vio aparecer por las escaleras, estaba agitada y sus ojos se veían brillosos.

-Ayúdame- puso lo que parecía ser su chamarra en sus brazos, mientras ella abría la puerta desesperadamente.

Hizo que el mitad pelirrojo entrara y ella llenaba un pequeño recipiente con agua tibia, le quito su chamarra de sus manos y un pequeño gatito blanco con manchas cafés apareció.

Todoroki pestañaba sin saber que estaba pasando exactamente, miro a Ochako, quien se encontraba limpiando al pequeño gato con un paño, en busca de alguna explicación.

-Cuando salí a trotar y cuando venía de regreso, de la nada aparecieron unos niños corriendo, en un intento por esquivarlos, termine tropezándome. Cuando me levante vi que un gato estaba muerto y tenía sangre en su pelaje, me iba a ir cuando escuche un pequeño maullido. No tuve el corazón de dejarlo a su suerte, su mamá estaba muerta y apenas es un bebe-

Shouto pudo apreciar su voz y mirada triste.

La castaña limpiaba al pequeño animal a ver si se encontraba herido, pero al parecer la sangre simplemente era de su madre.

-Vamos- el mitad pelirrojo le pasó un trapo para cubrir al pequeño gato y ambos salieron del departamento de Ochako.

...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, debo decir que no me espere ver este gran avance suyo muchachos. De verdad esta juventud es imparable- la sonrisa de aquel hombre espanto a ambos chicos.

-Es un gusto verlo Doctor Shinoda- Ochako estaba un poco nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante de aquel hombre.

-Más bien diría que no es tan grata su presencia Doctor- le dijo Shouto al ver como lo miraba, nunca le había gustado que la gente lo mirara muy detalladamente.

El hombre rio ante la sinceridad del muchacho.

Estaban en una sala de espera de la veterinaria, el de ojos heterocromaticos había escuchado sobre ella, y en este tipo de situaciones agradeció tener una buena memoria, aunque para su desgracia, frente a ellos se encontraba aquel excéntrico Doctor que había atendido a Ochako, vaya casualidad de la vida.

-Traje a mi pequeño Georgi- Un pequeño perro los miraba con unos ojos llenos de alegría, iguales que su dueño.

-¿Y no pudo ir a otra veterinaria?-

-Bueno cuando conoces al dueño, no es opción ir a otro lado- dijo restándole importancia al asunto –me alegra ver que empezaran cuidando a un animal, así cuando llegue su hijo no estarán tan en blanco- les felicito a ambos quienes lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

El doctor seguía especulando y Uraraka lo único que hizo fue sonreír, no iba a poder bajar de la nube a ese doctor tan excéntrico, entonces ¿para qué desgastar energía? En cambio mejor miraba como aquel hombre podía sacar tan rápido de sus casillas a Todoroki, eso sí era divertido.

Los comentarios se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió dando paso a un hombre rubio con una gran sonrisa,

La castaña supo en ese instante, que algo no cuadraba con ellos.

-¡Hermano!- grito el hombre rubio al doctor.

-Sabes que cada mes le toca revisión a Georgi, no sé porque siempre te sorprendes de verme Toya- dijo el doctor Shinoda.

-Porque tu vida es tan estresante y/o miserable, que es muy rara la vez que te vea con una sonrisa- le dijo el rubio ante la mirada asesina de su hermano y la ahora divertida de Todoroki.

-Bueno… ¿veterinario Shinoda?- Ochako por fin hablo para llamar la atención

-Si dime pequeña- le dijo el rubio ignorando las quejas de su hermano, para concentrarse en la castaña.

–podría después hablar con el medico Shinoda, quiero ver como se encuentra el estado del gatito- agarro el pequeño animal y se lo mostro al veterinario.

Cuando el hombre le quito la sabana del rostro del animal dio un pequeño gritillo, asustando a todos los presentes, excepto a su hermano que solo asentía.

-¡Es como ver una mini versión suya en gato!- dijo al ver los ojos de shouto y el cabello de Ochako

Y es que aquel pequeño gatito tenía los ojos heterocromaticos, de un azul cielo y un amarillo eléctrico, además de que su pelaje era blanco con café.

-Me sorprende su compromiso chicos, está claro, yo seré la persona que traiga a este mundo su primer hijo- comento el médico, con una pose heroica.

Antes de que algo pasara el veterinario agarro a Shouto y lo empujo al consultorio.

-Bueno, bueno, pasemos al pequeño a su revisión- dijo el veterinario antes de que lo dejaran sin hermano mayor.

...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...

-Ya veo lo encontraste junto al cadáver de su madre- dijo dando un suspiro –por suerte lo encontraste- le sonrió a Ochako, acariciando su cabeza.

-No podía dejarlo en la calle es apenas un bebé-

-Se necesitan más personas como tú- sonrió paternalmente –bien le pondré algunas vacunas y además te daré una fórmula para esta pequeña, todavía es muy pequeña para comer croquetas, así que tendrás que darle en su boca- de sus cajones empezaba a sacar todas las cosas que menciono.

Shouto solo escuchaba la conversación mientras miraba al pequeño gatito.

-Bien aquí tienes la cartilla, puede elegir su nombre y puedes comprar algunas cosas afuera, este también es una boutique de mascotas- le menciono el veterinario.

-Me adelantare afuera- dijo de la nada Shouto saliendo del consultorio.

-Bien adiós papá- sonrió burlón Toya alzando a la gatita y haciendo que se despidiera con su patita.

Todoroki solo bajo la vista ignorando al veterinario y fue directo al consultorio.

-Te veré para otra consulta el próximo mes Ochako, tienes que tener cuidado con la gatita come casi cada tres horas-

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo Veterinario Shinoda- sonrió la castaña

Luego de otras recomendaciones y consejos la castaña salió sin toparse con Todoroki, así que decidió dar una pequeña vuelta a ver que encontraba.

Empezó a ver collares para su minina, uno le encanto para ella, y a pesar de que no estaba en su presupuesto tener una mascota no le importo y lo agarro, ya vería como distribuir su tiempo y dinero para su ella.

Llego a la caja donde una señorita estaba con una sonrisa y varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza, mientras se veía a Shouto tranquilo.

-Ya llegue- le dijo a Shouto sin prestar atención a nada más

El mitad albino miro a Uraraka y miro el collar que tenía en sus manos.

-Por favor esto también- le dijo a la señorita de la caja, arrebatándole el collar.

-Si joven- sonrió la chica –gusta que le grabe un nombre en la placa-

-Sí, Kali será el nombre, por favor- sonrió Ochako –Todoroki, por favor voy a pagar el collar- la chica trato de empujar al joven para ella poder proceder con el pago.

-Ni te molestes, ya está todo arreglado- dijo tranquilamente mostrando como 4 bolsas con sus compras

-Queeeee- grito Ochako mirando reprobatoriamente al chico, y viendo el montón de bolsas que estaban atrás del chico.

-No veo porque te debas molestar, también es mi responsabilidad después de todo- dijo tranquilo mientras la chica no dejaba de mirar las bolsas.

-Pero no tenías que comprarle casi toda la tienda-

-Bueno si te hace sentir mejor, casi todo lo que compro lo vas a necesitar- la chica regreso con el collar listo y seguía con su sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eres imposible Todoroki- dijo Ochako una vez que el joven pagaba, a la chica prácticamente le sería imposible pagarle

-Buenoooooo, su primera pelea como matrimonio, cuidado no enfrente de los niños- salió el veterianio Toya Shinoda, acompañado de su hermano Ken Shinoda

-Para un buen crecimiento de sus hijos no deben pelear enfrente de ellos, no es sano- les regaño el médico.

Ambos se golpearon la frente, definitivamente estaban bien con solo un Shinoda, emprendiendo la retirada, Shouto solo agarro las bolsas y a Ochako y salieron del lugar despidiéndose a la distacia.

-Les doy un mes- dijo el veterinario

-Les doy 6 semanas- dijo el medico

-Ustedes son imposibles- dijo la chica que estaba atendiendo la caja

-Amor estan hechos el uno al otro, ademas no me vengas con el cuento de que cuando viste a su gatita no los emparejaste de inmediato- le dijo mientras le hacia ojitos a su prometida

-Solo espero que ellos nunca conozcan a Jake y Laila- dijo dándole la espalda a los shinodas para que no vieran su sonrojo. POR FAVOR los shippeo desde que llegaron a la veterinaria.

-Jake estaría 100% con nosotros y Laila… mejor no hablar de ella- dijo Ken con una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar a su hermanita

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano- dijo Toya asintiendo con la cabeza.

...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...

-Todavía eres muy pequeña, necesitas a mama- dijo con una mirada triste Ochako –pero te cuidare lo mejor posible te lo prometo Kali-

Shouto miraba la escena muy atento, o bueno lo mejor que podía cuando conducías. Cuando vio los ojos húmedos de ochako al decir que la mamá de Kali estaba muerta se sintió mal, mal porque él también sabía lo que era crecer sin una madre y mal por ver esa tristeza en los ojos de la castaña. Definitivamente esa castaña había sacado puntos sensibles y apenas se habían conocido.

Llegaron al departamento de la chica y fue ahí donde Ochako pudo ver todas las cosas que Shouto había comprado para la gatita, teniendo varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza. Su gatita iba a ser una mimada, porque claro Shouto era delicado en ciertos aspectos y empezaba a ver en cuales, no había comprado lo convencional… no claro que no, había comprado lo más caro de la tienda

-No tenían que comprar todo esto Shouto…- le dijo en un susurro.

-Pero Kali se ve contenta, además ya oíste a los tontos hermanos Shinodas, soy su "padre"- le dijo tranquilo

La pequeña gatita estaba jugando con cada uno de los objetos que ella podía agarrar, ni siquiera sabía a cuál hacerle caso primero.

Después de prestarle atención a la gatita, ambos se dispusieron a hacer sus deberes correspondientes, Ochako estaba en su escritorio con unos libros que tenía pendiente por estudiar y Shouto estaba en la cama de la chica en su computadora.

Sin proponérselo a veces Ochako soltaba un no entiendo al aire y Shouto sin despegar su vista del trabajo le explicaba su duda. La chica debía admitir que estaba embelesada por esa habilidad del chico de hacer dos cosas a la vez. Y Kali claro que aprovecho para irse al regazo de lo que ella consideraba su padre y dormir un poco.

Paso algún tiempo y cuando la castaña despego su vista de los libros que tenía miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que era hora de hacer la comida, se fue a la cocina y empezó con todo los preparativos curry seria el menú de hoy.

El bicolor estaba con algunos pendientes que tenía que entregar la próxima semana, que no se había dado cuenta de la hora, no estaba estresado como comúnmente… de hecho no sentía ningún sentimiento negativo, el ronroneo de Kali y el agradable ambiente del departamento de Ochako era suficiente para que el estuviera muy tranquilo y terminara sus pendientes correctamente.

-La comida esta lista- había anunciado la chica, sacando así de la concentración a Shouto.

-Sabes creo que estoy incomodando mucho- le dijo el bicolor al momento de acomodarse y dejar a Kali seguir durmiendo.

-Créeme que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer yo por todo lo que has hecho por mí- le restó importancia la chica –además tu presencia no molesta para nada. Hasta puedo decir que extrañare tenerte en casa todo el tiempo, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar ya fue mucha holgazanería- le dijo con unas sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo no diría exactamente que estuviste holgazaneando… estabas muy mal el domingo- le reprendió un poco el bicolor.

-Bueno, bueno pero tú sabes que yo no puedo sin estar sin hacer nada. La renta no se paga sola- le restó importancia al asunto –aunque no voy a poder trabajar en el antro- dijo ahora un poco afligida –el jefe me dijo que no me descontaría mi salario… pero las propinas es lo que realmente vale la pena- se lamentó la chica.

-¿Por eso trabajas en el antro?- se aventuró a preguntar el chico.

-Por supuesto, el sueldo fijo no es lo suficientemente tentador para que me desvele mucho, pero eso junto con las propinas definitivamente vale toda la pena del mundo- le respondió –he llegado a sacar lo de dos semanas de trabajo en el dojo y en el café en dos noche-

-pero es realmente un desgaste para ti- le reprocho.

-Shouto podrá ser un desgaste, pero no puedo exigirle a mis padres, además que ya voy a entrar a la universidad, tengo una cuenta exclusivamente de ahorros para la universidad. ¡He estado ahorrando desde los 15!-

-Y a qué universidad piensas entrar- le pregunto casualmente.

-Saque ficha para la universidad de Tokio-

-Que coincidencia yo también quisiera estudiar ahí, pero todavía no tengo idea que estudiar- suspiro resignado.

-¿Porque? Eres un chico centrado, no eres un desastre como yo- dijo sorprendida de sus palabras.

-Bueno mi padre quiere que sea yo el que siga con la empresa- dijo amargamente.

-¿Y qué quieres tú?-

Esa pregunta lo dejo en la nada, todas las personas que conocía daban por hecho que él quería ser como su padre, que precisamente el seguiría sus pasos para quedarse con el emporio. Nadie jamás le había preguntado que quería él.

-No lo sé- dijo mirando su comida un poco desconcertado –quiero… tal vez quiero abrir una clínica de diferentes especialidades de rehabilitación o una empresa de tecnología. Pero no tengo algo en concreto de lo que yo quiero ser- dijo algo frustrado y cerrando sus puños hasta que sintió unas manos de Ochako sobre las suyas-

-Bueno si estás muy confundido podrías experimentar primero que es lo que no quieres…- le dijo con una calidez que jamás había visto.

El chico la miro confundido.

-si ya sabes…- no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la mirada tan profunda de Todoroki –bueno en las dos opciones que pusiste tienes tres opciones; ser médico o ser ing. Mecatronico o estudiar no sé, administración o economía… algo que vaya de la mano con tus objetivos.

-Y por lo poco que se, tu papá tiene negocios ¿no? Bueno, algo él debe de saber hacer para seguir siendo el mejor en lo que él hace, puedes aprender de él o bien saber qué es lo que no quieres, no lo tomes como una orden. Tienes la oportunidad de explorar muchos campos, hazlo- le alentava.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos ambos mirándose directamente.

Shouto estaba confundido y sorprendido, nadie se había tomado el tiempo de platicar con el del futuro, tal vez era cierto lo que dicen. Quien mejor que escuchar y darte un consejo, que una persona que no te conoce o apenas te conoce. La tranquilidad y lógica de las palabras de la castaña habían calado profundo en él, aunque aún nos e sentía preparado para dar el siguiente paso.

-Sabes…- dijo él tranquilamente luego de procesar las palabras de la chica –creo que tienes razón, me he comportado como un niño berrinchudo durante mucho tiempo, y creo que es hora de ver si lo que hace mi padre es lo que quiero o tengo que seguir buscando mi camino… gracias ochako- le respondió sinceramente.

-Para eso están los amigos- sonrió de forma sincera.

 _Amigos…_ ¿realmente eran amigos?

-Te han dicho que una mano derecha es muy fría, pero increíblemente tu mano izquierda esta calientita- le dijo de repente rompiendo su atmosfera pensativa.

Él le sonrió de medio lado –no nunca- definitivamente esa chica era rara.

...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Estaba en su cuarto y se sentía frio, estaba realmente perdido en lo que quiera eso era un hecho, pero las palabras de su _amiga_ retumbaron en su cabeza, ella tenía un punto fuerte. Pero siempre él había querido alejarse de su padre por lo que le había hecho a su madre. Era un monstruo para él.

Se tapó los ojos con un brazo y respiro profundamente, pero el sonido de su celular rompió con su atmosfera algo melancólica.

- _¡Perdón por molestarte Todoroki! Pero estoy desesperada… ¿que está mal en mi balance general?_

Y una imagen adjunta.

Definitivamente esa mujer estaba loca, le mando un mensaje respondiendo a su duda, pero otro mensaje llego.

 _Mira Kali te extraña_

Y otra imagen adjunta.

Esta vez había olvidado un suéter en la cama de Ochako y observo como la gatita estaba acostada en el.

 _Me da tanta pena tener que despertarla que me voy a dormir alado de ella…_

Rio ante el comentario y toda esa atmosfera ahora era una tranquila y pacifica le respondió de vuelta.

 _-Lástima que mañana no estarás para poder ir a verla-_

 _-Bueno puedo dejarte la llave, para que vengas y les de comida… sinceramente no pensé en que trabajo desde las 11 a las 7… soy un desastre-_

 _-No crees que será un poco inseguro que dejes la llave abajo del tapete-_

 _-No lo creo, ¡por favor aliméntala!-_

 _-Está bien iré a darle de comer-_

 _-¡Gracias! Que descanses Todoroki-_

 _-Gracias igualmente-_

...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Ochako se preparaba para ir a trabajar, solo llevaba una sudadera negra y unos pantalones pesqueros, tenis y su mochila con su uniforme adentro.

Estaba desayunando tranquilamente después de alimentar a su nueva mascota.

-Cuida bien de la casa y de Todoroki- le dijo mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta.

-Vaya esta vez sales temprano-

Ochako se sorprendió al ver a Shouto parado enfrente de su puerta, al parecer esperándola.

-Vaya no pensé que llegaras tan temprano- le dijo sin pensar.

-Bueno en vez de venir para tu casa, que tal si me llevo a Kali a mi casa por un rato, en lo que tu sales de trabajar- dijo el chico en un tono neutro.

-¿Si?- pregunto no muy segura, pero luego alzo los hombros restándole importancia –bueno si no te incomoda-

Entro de nuevo y fue por la trasportadora, que Shouto le había comprado, metió a la traviesa gatita adentro y se la tendió al mitad pelirrojo.

-vamos, te llevare al café- le informo a la castaña, quien pronto empezó a objetar.

Llegaron rápidamente y, no conforme con eso Shouto entro en el establecimiento, movido por la curiosidad del lugar observo como algunas chicas estaban vestidas de Maid y había varios chicos adentro con corazones en los ojos, a los pocos minutos después lo atendió Ochako con su uniforme y vestida con unas hermosas orejas de gato blancas.

-Todoroki que te ofrezco- le pregunto amigablemente llegando con él.

-¡Todoroki!-

De repente una chica castaña de ojos verdes llego con ambos muy emocionada.

-él es el chico que respondió tu celular para decirme que te encontrabas mal Ocha- su tono de voz era de emoción total.

-Si Yoko- le respondió algo apenada, sabía que su jefa podría ser muy expresiva.

-Kyaaaa es tu novio y vaya que es guapo te felicito- le dijo a la castaña –y tu jovencito, mujeron que te encontraste, no hay nadie más hermosa e inteligente que mi Ocha- le dijo ahora a shouto que miraba con mucha extrañeza todo.

-No jefa no es mi novio, Todoroki es un buen amigo que me ayudo a recuperarme- exclamo rápidamente.

-Hola Yoko- saludo el bicolor.

Después de una penosa presentación para Ochako, logro tomar la orden del de ojos heterocromaticos y atender algunas mesas más.

El mitad albino vio como Ochako era popular entre las mesas, varios hombres se le quedaban viendo enamorados por ella lo mismo ocurría en el bar, había varios hombres que querían acercarse a la chica. De no ser por su actuación con Mina de seguro no se los podría sacar de encima.

Una vez con su orden lista empezó a degustar su plato de soba degustándolo y cuando termino con el cogió a Kali, que la habían metido junto a él, y se despidió de la chica.

...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Volvió a su casa tranquilamente y para su sorpresa sus dos hermanos estaban ahí al igual que su hermana. Lo cual era raro debido a que nunca estaban los 4 reunidos a menos que sea por celebraciones.

-Hey Fuyumi, papá vendrá- pregunto Natsuo a su hermana mayor, el tercer hijo de la flamante familiar Todoroki.

-Creo que si- respondió la albina con algunos papeles en la mano.

-Hey Shouto no te había visto últimamente- respondió un pelirrojo de nombre Toya era el mayor de todos –donde te has metido… no me digas que ya tienes una novia- dijo sorprendido al ver que todo cuadra en la conducta de su pequeño hermano.

-Oye que es eso que traes- pregunto Natsuo.

La relación con sus demás hermanos era normal con Toya no tenía problema alguno debido a que casi compartían la misma actitud seria, solo que el albino lograba abrirse un poco más y cuando molestaba a alguien no te lo sacabas de encima en un buen rato. Con Natsuo bueno, él siempre que tenía la oportunidad de molestarlo lo hacía teniendo alguno que otro roce, pero debía admitir que siempre que algo importante ocurría, él estaba de una u otra forma.

-Una amiga me pidió cuidar a su gato. Trabaja todo el día y el gato todavía no puede comer por si solo- dijo simplemente para dejar a sus hermanos en la sala e ir a su cuarto a dejar a Kali.

-¿Dijo amiga?- pregunto extrañado Natsuo mirando a Toya, que solo asintió y volvió a su lectura

Fuyumi miro divertida a su hermanito vaya que estaba avanzando más rápido de lo que ella imaginaba, del solo imaginar las demás caras de sus hermanos cuando la noticia les caiga la hacía reír.

-Sabes algo que desconozcamos hermana- pregunto Toya hacia la albina sin despegar la vista de su libro

-Nada, simplemente no me imagino a Shouto cuidando a un gatito- y algo tenia de razón sus palabras, su hermano no era precisamente la persona más atenta.

...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Solo había pasado un par de horas y Shouto ya no sabía que más hacer; trato de hacer su trabajo pendiente, trato de estudiar cualquier cosa, juegos y hasta yoga trato de hacer. Pero debía admitir que se encontraba aburrido y sin ganas de hacer cualquier otra cosa, miro a Kali que lo observaba mientras se daba un baño.

-Sabes ahora no puedo pensar en que hacía antes de conocer a Uraraka- dijo sin comprender su sentir.

Trato de pensar, hace apenas una semana atrás que tanto hacia, y se dio cuenta de una realidad, no hacía nada de provecho, se la pasaba horas en su habitación leyendo o trabajando que dejaba su vida social de lado, y no es que tuviera cientos de amigos o se la viviera fuera de su hogar, pero al menos de vez en cuando salía al cine o a comer con Mirodiya o Iida.

Pero ahora casi pasaba todo el tiempo con Ochako, al principio fue por una oferta pero, después se dio cuenta que la chica, en realidad era una compañía agradable. No necesitaban estar juntos todo el tiempo para entretenerse, cualquiera de los dos podría hacer sus actividades cotidianas sin necesidad de hablar y ¡se sentía bien eso! Además de ser arrastrado por las ocurrencias de la chica le divertía de una u otra forma.

Y ahora que ella regresaba al trabajo ¿sus días serian igual de aburridos? Bueno no es que tuviera el derecho de compartir todo el tiempo con ella, pero no podía engañarse, era mucho mejor a no sentirse solo. Uraraka Ochako ha sido la única en ver su soledad y ser una cura para la misma.

-Definitivamente estoy perdido Kali- dijo cuándo se acostó alado de la gatita.

 _Miau_

Sentencio el minino cuando se puso arriba de su estómago para acomodarse a dormir con un ligero ronroneo.

Que pasara cuando ella por fin rechace o acepte mi oferta, tendremos los mismos encuentros en su casa, o ser amigos cambiaria todo? Creo que no debí de haber tomar cartas en el asunto. Pensó antes de contagiarse del sueño de Kali.

...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Ochako estaba agotada, no había podido parar después de su hora de descanso, estaba de un lado a otro. Por primera vez su cuerpo le exigía el descanso que en los últimos días había tenido y para su pesar debía admitir que su cuerpo por fin le paso factura por todo el descuido que ha tenido.

-Lo siento pero debo seguir- se dijo a si misma cuando pudo recargar su frente en la pared.

Sin querer su mente paso de su cansancio al chico mitad y mitad, era curioso pero lo extrañaba, ¿quién iba a pensar que tan singular personaje se volvería un amigo cercano para ella? a pesar de que traían una "negociación" pendiente ella misma sabía que el chico la consideraba amiga, porque admitámoslo, no pasas mucho tiempo con alguien solo porque rechazas su oferta y de paso magullas un poco el ego ¿cierto? Bueno el punto es que se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

Aunque un pensamiento triste paso por su cabeza, que iba a pasar cuando todo eso acabara, cuando empezaran las clases y él no se encontrara en la completa disposición de siempre. Admitía que realmente iba a extrañar al chico… y pensar que hace una semana ni conocía al sujeto que robaba sus pensamientos.

La campana sonó otro cliente entraba.

-Bienvenido amo…- dijo sonriente pero cuando fijo su vista miro a Shouto con una ceja alzada y su mirada seria.

-Te vez fatal…- dijo de la nada.

-Y tú definitivamente no sabes la sutileza en chicas… amo- dijo con un tic en su ceja derecha, acompaño al chico a una mesa vacía.

-¿Has comido por lo menos?- le pregunto mirándola intensamente.

-Claro que sí, el problema es que hemos tenido mucha gente- le respondió de verdad cansada.

-ya has acabado el turno-

-No falta una media hora-

-en ese caso quiero una sopa miso- pido amablemente mientras miraba a la chica.

-Como digas-

Se fue de nuevo a la cocina para pedir la orden.

Para ser exactos pasaron unos 40 min y Shouto pudo darse cuenta de cómo era un día en el café donde la castaña laboraba. En los cuales se pudo dar cuenta que existían muchos pervertidos, uno se tuvo que encargar Ochako de una manera admirable, además ver como casi corría de un lado a otro con múltiples ordenes, casi hacía pensar que no tenían más empleadas el lugar.

Si ese era un día normal no quería imaginar uno agitado, espero pacientemente a que la chica le dijo que por fin había terminado su turno para esperarla afuera en su choche con una Kali curiosa.

-Gracias por esperar, no tenías por qué hacerlo- le dijo con una sonrisa cansada mientras subía al auto.

-Bueno no tenía nada mejor que hacer y Kali quiere regresar contigo, mi casa es muy… fría para su gusto- le comento con una actitud tranquila.

-No creo que sea así- le sonrió mientras acariciaba a la pequeña gatito

Unos minutos bastaron para que llegaran al hogar de la castaña y cuando Shouto miro a la chica, la vio dormida completamente, en definitiva estaba muy cansada.

-Pero eres muy terca- dijo suspirando para despertarla y llevarla a su casa.

No quiso pensar en nada más y se dedico a ayudar a la castaña.


	5. Chapter 5

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-...

Los días habían pasado rápidamente para el par de adolescentes, la rutina no había cambiado nada hasta ese día, cuando Shouto vio que Uraraka estaba sentada en la cama sin intenciones de irse al Dojo sus alarmas se encendieron, algo no estaba bien.

-¿Está todo bien?- el bicolor se acercó a la castaña

La castaña quien tenía a Kali lo miro, estaba más ojerosa que hace unos días.

-Sí… bueno es solo que… solo que renuncia al Dojo- fue lo único que dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Conociéndote sé que hay algo malo en eso- el chico la miro por un momento, si quería que Uraraka le respondiera tenía que ir despacio.

-No me fui como quería, hubo un chico, que quería salir conmigo, no acepte así que en el entrenamiento hubo un accidente y me tomaron una foto que se puede mal interpretar o más bien, él podría hacer un photoshop de la imagen, así que renuncie y cuando hable cara a cara con él lo golpeé y le quite su celular… ese es el cuento corto- se apartó un mechón de su cabello.

Shouto estaba enojado, en su familiar siempre se había inculcado el respeto hacia los demás, pero su padre siempre les decía a sus hijos que a ellos nunca les gustaría que alguien se metiera con su madre y/o hermana, una dama era una dama no importa quien, así que se sentía asqueado por el idiota que quería aprovecharse de la chica que tenía a su lado

-en primer lugar me alegra que tu pongas en su lugar a gente así, nadie debe de faltarte el respeto- puso una mano en su hombro para darle apoyo –además está bien que pienses en ti, ese chico no se merece tu comprensión, hiciste lo correcto además con las clases y tus tres trabajos sería imposible sobrellevar todo-

-gracias Todoroki- fue cuando la chica por fin volteo a verlo con una leve sonrisa

-¿Porque?-

-Porque sigues aquí y me escuchas-

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-..

Después de aquella conversación el tiempo que tenía era más relajado, Shouto había convencido a Ochako que tenía que guardar energías para su trabajo en el antro y el café, que esos días que ocupaba para el Dojo le ayudaban para reposar, además las clases estaban a la vuelta de la esquina solo les quedaba una semana…

Una semana…

¿Qué haría cuando las clases iniciaran?

Muy pronto las clases volverían a empezar y aunque no lo mencionaran cada uno tenía una inquietud por dentro.

-¿Que pasara cuando volvamos a la escuela?- Shouto dejo escapar su inquietud sin querer

-Bueno pues claramente ir a la escuela, además yo tengo que ir al café y al antro- le dijo medio sonriente Ochako

-Bueno supongo que siempre podre visitarte en el café como hasta ahora- miro por un momento a Kali que estaba junto a él reclamando un poco de su atención.

-Ya sabes que si- le dijo sonriendo, tranquilizando sin querer al mitad pelirrojo.

-Tal vez podamos vernos temprano los fines de semana- la chica le dedico una sonrisa al mitad albino.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

Para sorpresa de todos, los días pasaron extremadamente rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un nuevo curso empezaba en las diferentes escuelas de Tokio, los estudiantes perezosamente se levantaban para dirigirse a sus respectivos institutos con sus amigos, mientras contaban sobre sus vacaciones respectivas otros se encontraban más emocionados por ver a sus amigos después de un largo periodo y existían algunos que no estaban nada felices debido a la falta de costumbre de levantarse temprano.

-Hey Todoroki- una voz conocida hizo que el chico mitad y mitad se detuviera.

-Midoriya buenos días- saludo tranquilamente mientras espera a su amigo para dirigirse a clases.

-Buenos días Todoroki ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?- pregunto alegremente mientras sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

El mitad albino pensó levemente en cierto acontecimiento que cambio su rutina monótona y no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

-Bueno fueron unas agradables vacaciones- respondió un deje de diversión.

-Heeey Todoroki Midoriya como están amigos míos- Iida llego con los mencionados con una sonrisa –listos para este nuevo curso lleno de sabiduría y conocimiento-

-Siiii- contestaron ambos uno más emocionado y sonriente que el otro.

Continuaron su caminata tranquila a su salón mientras conversaban sobre sus respectivas vacaciones, hasta que un pensamiento rápido cruzo por la mente de Shouto.

-Chicos, ustedes conocen a Ochako Uraraka- pregunto curioso de la nada.

-¿Uraraka? claro íbamos en la secundaria juntos- respondió con una sonrisa –hace tiempo que no hablamos, de hecho ella iba conmigo y Katcchan, me ayudó mucho con Kacchan en mejorar mi amistad con él-

-Es una amiga ejemplar, de donde la conoces Todoroki, que yo sepa su instituto no queda precisamente cerca de aquí- pregunto Iida.

-Bueno ella me ayudo en una ocasión, en el cumpleaños de Midoriya para ser exactos de hecho fuimos al antro donde ella trabaja, fue ahí donde hablamos- dijo tranquilamente, a sus amigos no les hará mal no saber la verdadera historia de cómo conoció a la castaña.

-Ahhh Uraraka siempre ayudando a todos sin importar el peligro, es admirable de ella- dijo Iida orgulloso de su amiga.

-Tal vez podemos ponernos de acuerdo para ir a comer algo, sería divertido verla- le sonrió Midoriya

-Si claro- dijo Shouto no muy convencido por aquella propuesta, cosa que le resulto raro ya que estarían todos sus amigos juntos.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

Uraraka estaba entretenida hablando con sus amigas en el receso Mina preguntaba por todos los detalles entre ella y Todoroki, así mismo Tsuyu se ponía al corriente con todo ese asunto.

-Y fue así como Shouto y yo nos hemos hecho amigos, sinceramente me siento extraña no verlo en la mañana, pero debo de hacerme a la idea- les dijo a sus amigas muy contenta.

-¿Estas enamorada Ocha?- pregunto Tsuyu como siempre ella estaba tranquila y solo miraba a su amiga.

-No, Shouto es mi amigo- le sonrió a su la chica con ojos grandes y tiernos.

-Bueno no pregunte de quien, simplemente pregunte si lo estas- los ojos de Tsuyu tuvieron un brillo especial.

-Pues a mí me huele a romance- Mina tenia corazones alrededor, y es que en la mente de la pelirosa ya se estaba desarrollando toda una novela romántica.

-Si pero ni Ocha ni Todoroki se han dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, y como Ocha se enfoca en otras cosas no sabe lo que pasa en su cabeza y me imagino que ni Todoroki sabe que es el amor- explicó de una manera muy simple Tsuyu.

-Siempre eres la mejor en estos puntos Tsuyu- le aplaudió Mina sorprendida.

Ochako simplemente ignoro el comentario de sus amigas ¿amor? Claro amaba su amistad, Todoroki es un gran amigo, pero tener un romance puff por favor, no tenía tiempo para eso.

De repente pensó en alguno que otro chico que le llego a interesar románticamente, ella creía en el amor, no lo iba a negar, creía en un amor tan loco y puro como lo tuvieron sus padres, pero gracias a sus circunstancias tuvo que trazarse una meta firme, no podía salir todas las tardes ni los fines de semana, nadie en su sano juicio aguataría que su novia no tuviera tiempo para la relación de pareja, definitivamente la frase _no eres tú, soy yo_ cambiaba a _no eres tu, es que no tengo tiempo._

Patético.

Fue su celular que la distrajo de sus pensamientos y miro el mensaje, no se dio cuenta que sus amigas dejaron de hablar y se posicionaron para ver sus mensajes.

 _Te mandan saludos._

Todoroki le había mandado un mensaje con una foto de Deku, Iida y él incluida, se notaba que él no sabía tomar selfies debido a que no salió completamente él, rio.

-Huuuuuuy te mando un mensaje, déjame verlo mejor- Mina quito el aparato de las manos de la castaña.

-Espera… él es amigo de Bakugo, que es amigo de Oiji- dijo sorprendida –lo reconozco porque una noche fueron al antro- una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios –esto es increíble, el chico que me gusta se lleva con tu príncipe Ochako- sonrió de medio lado.

-Jajajajaj eres tan graciosa Mina- dijo mientras tenía la mana alzada y una hermosa sonrisa.

Clic

-Saliste muy bonita- dijo Tsuyu mirando la foto que Mina le tomo.

 _Mándales mis saludos también, ten un bonito día Todoroki, espero verte pronto._

-En definitivamente Mina conoce bien a Ochako, eso es algo que ella diría- dijo Tsuyu al ver a sus dos amigas pelear por el celular de la castaña.

-Chicas ustedes son perversas, miren que tomar una foto y mandarle un mensaje a Todoroki es maldad pura- las palabras serias contrastaban con la mirada divertida de la castaña, sus amigas eran un gran alivio para su vida ajetreada.

-Vamos no creo que creemos un caos por allá- sonrió Mina restándole importancia al asunto.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

Todoroki sonrió cuando vio la imagen de Ochako, se veía feliz y eso lo contagiaba.

-Es Uraraka- dijo Deku con una sonrisa –se ve igual que en secundaria- sonrió alegre al ver que su amiga estaba bien.

Iida no pudo evitar leer el mensaje y se sonrojo levemente mientras miraba a Todoroki con sorpresa tatuada en el rostro.

-Todoroki, no sabía que tenías una relación con Uraraka- dijo sorprendido, mientras Deku se sonrojaba por lo dicho, mirando con sorpresa al mitad y mitad, como él peliazul.

-Si claro… somos amigos después de todo- les dijo mirando sin entender del todo sus palabras.

-Me refiero a que son más que amigos, como dice mi hermano- le dijo tratándose de darse a entender, pero ante la nula experiencia romántica que tenía era más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

-Si claro somos casi socios- dijo mirándolos aun sin entender el punto al cual el peliazul quería llegar, porque claramente ser socios implicaba una relación (de negocios).

Debían ser sinceros, jamás imaginaron que Todoroki fuera el primero en tener una relación y que sorpresa al ser su amiga de secundaria, esa dulce chica de ojos grandes y hermosa sonrisa.

¡Quién lo diría!

Iida se aclaró la garganta luego de unos momentos en silencio, miro serio a su compañero y amigo Shouto, poso una mano en su hombro.

-Todoroki como ya sabes Uraraka es una querida amiga y me alegra que tengan una relación, pero por favor no la lastimes, es una persona increíble, los felicito a ambos- dijo para darle un abrazo

-¡Felicidades a ambos!- dijo Deku uniéndose ahora al abrazo grupal.

- _No sabía que una relación de negocios fuera un vínculo muy fuerte, ahora más que nunca debo de esforzarme para convencer a Uraraka, Iida y Midoriya cuentan conmigo_ \- pensó el mital albino mirando con unos ojos serios a sus amigos que no paraban de felicitarlo, ignorándolos para planear sus siguientes movimientos.

Por desgracia para los tres, no estaban tan solos como creían, unos estudiantes iban pasando y escucharon lo último, sorprendiéndose por lo dicho por los muchachos.

-No puede ser Todoroki tiene novia- algunas niñas de otros grados lloraban por la gran pérdida que representaba eso.

-Pero ¿cuándo paso? Nunca lo vi con alguna chica- algunos chicos que pasaban se preguntaban lo mismo.

-Tal vez puede ser su prometida-

-¡prometida!-

Era sorprendente como la imaginación de la gente podría crear todo un caos, solo había pasado 15 min. Y el rumor había cobrado vida, los más sencillos decían que Todoroki tenía una hermosa novia de una belleza comparada con la de una modelo, otros rumores afirmaban que se iban a casar en secreto y muchos decían que en el celular del bicolor existían las imágenes de un ángel.

Y no era de extrañar que todos se le quedaran viendo por los pasillos, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevía a confrontar al chico, una porque su mirada fría los ahuyentaba en menos de dos segundos y dos por la brutal sinceridad que el chico poseía.

-Creo que han hablado de mi- dijo al ver como todos en el salón lo miraban de una manera muy intensa.

-Hmmm creo que tienes razón, pero es que creciste un poco más en estas vacaciones Todoroki- dijo Deku convencido de sus palabras.

-Es que eres un alumno ejemplar como se espera de ti mi amigo- dijo Iida igual de convencido por sus palabras.

Antes de continuar una persona interrumpió su conversación

-Hola Midoriya, Iida y Todoroki- Saludo una siempre cordial Momo –perdón por interrumpir Todoroki solo quería saber cómo esta Ochako Uraraka-

Todos miraron a Momo sorprendidos, en primer lugar porque nunca se enteraron que conocía a la castaña.

-¿La conoces?-

-Si fue en secundaria, ella estuvo vi… ella es hija de un viejo amigo de mi papá- se corrigió rápidamente la morena –hacía tiempo que no sabía de ella y los vi el otro día en el centro comercial-

-Ella está muy bien, le diré que le mandas saludos-

-Todoroki sé que es extraño que te lo diga, pero por favor cuida mucho de ella, es una bomba de alegría y risas, contigo está en buenas manos- sonrió alegremente la morena, se alegraba de que la castaña estuviera bien, ese día en el centro comercial le dejo claro que no había mejor persona para cuidar de ella que Shouto, a pesar del drama que tuvo que aguantar de Sakurame.

-Claro la cuidare bien- dijo sin entender el contexto en que se refería la chica.

No presto atención a su alrededor se enfrasco en los ojos de Momo la siempre chica amable y tranquila, tenía los ojos tristes cuando menciono a Ochako, como si de verdad supiera algo que él desconocía, Iida y Midoriya no pusieron esos ojos cuando hablo de la castaña, en cambio la morena mostraba un aire de melancolía y tristeza ¿habrían peleado? Definitivamente algo no le gustaba.

Mientras el mitad albino seguía en sus pensamientos, muchos estaban murmurando sobre lo que hablaban Momo y Shouto asumiendo (sin sustento aparente) que se referían a la chica misteriosa/prometida/ángel de Todoroki.

A lo lejos Sakurame veía con ojos tristes a ambos, luego de que hiciera un extenso interrogatorio a Yaoyorozu, descubrió tres cosas, uno que Uraraka Ochako era el nombre de la chica que acompañaba a Shouto, dos que conoce a muchos de los amigos del chico y tres que al parecer estaban muy enamorados.

Sus investigaciones en las redes sociales dieron frutos, no habían empezado a salir hasta apenas ese mismo verano, veía historias donde ella aparecía con Todoroki o simplemente lo etiquetaba, cosas aparentemente normales, pero primordiales en una relación estable.

Lloraba por dentro al descubrir tal verdad.

Pero no podía darse por vencida tenía que dar el último intento, y eso haría.

-Shoutoo- llego la chica con su encantadora sonrisa mirando al mitad pelirrojo con ojos de borreguito –estas libre saliendo de clases-

-No, tengo que pasar por Uraraka, quien me entregara a Kali- fue lo que dijo antes de seguir con su rumbo al salón, la campana ya había tocado.

Silencio.

Y una nueva ola de rumores invadió el instituto ¿Quién era Kali?

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

-¡es tan hermosa!-

Mina miraba con ojos en forma de corazón a las imágenes de Kali

-A decir verdad es mucha coincidencia encontrar a una gatita con sus características- Tsuyu seguía mirando las imágenes, que curioso era el caso de Ochako, casi parecía que estaban predestinados a conocerse.

-Lo sé- sonrió –pero no me importa que todo el mundo diga que es mi hija en gato, ella necesita cuidados y gustosa se los daré, todavía es muy pequeña además Todoroki me ayuda cada vez que voy a trabajar-

-Kiaaaa mi esposa es la persona más bella del mundo- Mina la abrazaba mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la de la castaña –Uravity eres única-

-Mina, tranquila ahí viene el profesor compórtate- le regaño la castaña a la chica.

Las tres soltaron una risita antes de acomodarse y esperar que las clases terminaran.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

Saliendo de clases Ochako se encaminaba a su casa, iba a paso moderado debido a que Kali estaba sola, era la primera vez que se quedaba tanto tiempo sola, llego casi trotando a su departamento solo para encontrarse con la gatita dormida pansa arriba.

-Y yo preocupándome por ti- dijo suspirando al verla tan cómoda –supongo que ya estas creciendo- sonrió y le acaricio atrás de sus orejitas haciendo que la gatita despertara.

-Bien debo apresurarme, si quiero comer y empezar mis deberes-

Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar, tomo sus cosas dejo a Kali con comida y agua y salió de su departamento.

Se puso sus audífonos y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, se sentía rara, no entendía el nudo que se formaba en el inicio de su estómago ¿Qué era todo aquello?

Aquella sensación era tan crudamente familiar pero a la vez diferente, no era aquel vacío que la perseguía desde hace ya un tiempo, esa sensación ese nudo en el estómago… ¿tristeza? ¿Angustia? ¿Dolor? no podía concentrarse en aquello.

Llego a su trabajo se cambió y se alisto para su turno, la jornada fue tranquila, pero aquella sensación no cambiaba y eso hizo que le preocupase ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba haciendo todo como siempre toda esa rutina se la sabia de memoria y jamás se había sentido de esa forma, no podía comprender todo aquello que de repente comenzó a sentir, no había cambiado absolutamente nada…

Sin que lo notara su turno había terminado, volvió a los vestidores se cambió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se despidió de todas y cuando salió un golpe le pego en todo la cara.

Claro como si Shouto Todoroki y Kali eran nada.

Sonrió, después de todo un largo día afuera del local estaba el chico mitad pelirrojo y mitad albino esperándola afuera listo para llevarla a su casa.

Y el nudo en su estómago y ese pequeño vacío desaparecieron por arte de magia.

-¿Cómo estas Todoroki?- La chica prácticamente fue corriendo hacia él.

-Bien, perdón por no venir antes, surgió un pequeño problema- le dijo mientras tomaba la mochila de la chica y la ponía en el auto.

-No te preocupes me alegra saber que estas bien- ambos chicos subieron al auto y Ochako empezó a preguntar sobre su día mientras también le comentaba sobre el de ella.

Fue ahí que entendió que hay personas que pueden llegar a cambiarte la vida en momentos cruciales en la vida, de una u otra forma, así mismo esperaba que ese cambio llamado Shouto Todoroki se quedara en su vida, porque disfrutaba de la compañía de ese chico, no como la de Mina o Tsuyu, ni como la de Iida y Deku, Shouto era una presencia reconfortante y segura a su lado lo cual le ayudaba a tranquilizar muchos de los pensamientos negativos que ella tenía y lo agradecía con todo el corazón, a pesar de que el chico solo estaba tratando de cubrir su deuda con ella, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de la chica, el mitad pelirrojo subió con ella para ver a la gatita quien lo recibió con mucho gusto.

-Espero que estés comiendo bien-

-No te preocupes mi alimentación ha mejorado bastante ya no me salto ninguna comida- le aseguro con una sonrisa

Se quedaron un momento en silencio simplemente disfrutando la compañía.

Cuando fue tiempo de partir Ochako lo despidió hasta la puerta.

-Todoroki-

El chico se detuvo para voltear a mirar a la castaña, quien estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa pero los ojos tristes.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Simplemente quiero que sepas que eres una persona importante en mi vida, a pesar que no tiene mucho que nos conocemos, agradezco que te preocupes mucho por mí eres un gran amigo- cerro los ojos y le sonrió con el corazón.

El corazón de Shouto se detuvo por un momento, la sonrisa que le regalo Ochako es sin duda la más hermosa y sincera que el haya recibido, lo dejo por un momento paralizado.

-No es nada Uraraka, a pesar de tener una deuda contigo, tu compañía me agrada- le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y siguió con su camino.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

La música estaba como siempre a todo volumen, las luces alumbraban casi nada, el ambiente a diversión y alcohol predominaba como siempre, todo era como siempre, entonces ¿porque sentía que algo no estaba bien?

Uravity se encontraba como siempre atrás de la barra malabareando las botellas mientras hacía unos cocteles y las personas a su alrededor se impresionaban, una vez atendido todos los pedidos pudo relajarse un poco.

Fue ahí que vio a Todoroki sentado en un lugar de la barra, lo saludo a lo lejos, pero antes de acercarse un compañero le dijo que el jefe la buscaba.

Itto Shin es el nombre del dueño del antro, se encontraba tranquilamente en su oficina, los trabajadores del local no eran los únicos que sabían que venían a visitar a Ochako, hace algún tiempo el mismísimo Todoroki lo había buscado para hablar sobre nada más ni menos que Uraraka, grande fue su sorpresa que el hijo de Enji Todoroki se preocupara por una chica cualquiera, su curiosidad fue tal punto que siempre que venía a trabajar la castaña se fijaba si el chico estaba presente, y vaya que estaba pendiente de su trabajadora. Tal vez esa niña sea útil más allá de servir bebidas.

-Señor me buscaba- Ochako entro tranquila al despacho de su jefe, ahí el ruido era menor perfecto para escuchar a la otra persona hablar sin la necesidad de gritar.

-Si Uraraka, será rápido desde este momento quiero que además de la barra te quedes en caja para el corte-

Ochako se quedó muda, era muy repentina esa indicación, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando su jefe le pedía retirarse.

- _Rayos_ \- significaba que se tenía que quedar al menos otra hora en el antro a pesar de que no haya nadie – _Que se le va a hacer, es el jefe después de todo_ \- se dijo resignada tomándose un pequeño descanso para ir con el mitad y mitad, sería una noche demasiado larga.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

Ya había transcurrido un tiempo y octubre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, en las últimas dos semanas ni Todoroki ni Uraraka tenían un tiempo libre, cada uno estaban corriendo con sus deberes correspondientes y en caso de la castaña sus trabajos, había estado tan estresada en el antro no le daban tiempo de dormir los fines de semana y su jefe se fijaba en cada minúsculo detalle que hacía, era agotador, mientras Todoroki estaba cada vez más harto de que su padre estuviera tras de el para reñirle que no estaba haciendo nada con su tiempo.

A raíz de la falta de tiempo entre ambos Souto estaba un poco diferente, más frio de lo usual, mientras la castaña estaba más ida, a pesar de mantener contacto por teléfono, no era lo mismo.

El sábado en la mañana no prometía ser diferente era muy temprano Uraraka se encontraba en su casa durmiendo mientras que en la residencia Todoroki, Shouto se encontraba en la cocina, últimamente dormía menos de lo habitual.

-Shouto- Enji Todoroki miraba a su hijo seriamente, desde que lo vio por primera vez sabía que él debía seguir sus pasos, es por eso que desde pequeño le exigió más que a sus otros hijos

-Padre- saludo el mitad pelirrojo sin mucho ánimo, de verdad no le agradaba ver a su padre tan temprano.

-Shouto como ya sabes es tiempo de que vayas tomando un lugar en la empresa- su tono de voz se volvió más frío.

-Ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta a eso- le dijo despectivamente.

-Shoto cuando vas a entender que tú no eres un niño cualquiera, debes de seguir con la empresa familiar- le reprendió

 _Bueno si todavía no sabes que quieres, tal vez debes ver primero lo que no quieres ser_

Las palabras de Ochako regresaron a su cabeza en un flash, por un momento se quedó mirando a su padre tratando de poner orden en su cabeza.

-No voy a seguir tus pasos, yo voy a buscar mi camino. No quiero ser como tu-

-entonces ilústrame hijo ¿qué quieres ser? un perdedor bueno para nada sin un camino fijo; cuando vas a entender que tu no vas a ser libre de la responsabilidad que es ser mi hijo-

-Si responsabilidad por la cual mi madre tuvo que soportar! Yo no soy un peón que puedas mover a tu antojo Endeavor, solo porque sea tu hijo no quiere decir que siga tus pasos. Tú no sabes nada de mi- le grito mientras salía de su despacho.

Estaba temblando de rabia, imágenes de cuando era pequeño llegaban a su cabeza, su madre sucumbiendo ante su padre, aquel accidente que ocasiono la persona que se hacía llamar su padre. Todo estaba revolviéndose en su cabeza debía salir rápido de su casa.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

Llego al lugar que por primera vez menos esperaba, toco sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y una Kali un poco más grande de lo que recordaba le recibía contenta junto a una Ochako con el cabello revuelto pálida y con unas ojeras grandes. Se sintió culpable debido a que ayer fue a la escuela, al café y al antro. Él sabía que ella no había dormido nada. Joder eran las 9 de la mañana.

-Perdón no quería despertarte- le dijo casi en un susurro

Ochako se despertó de repente, su alarma interior se prendió, ella conocía esa expresión que el chico tenia, sin explicaciones ni nada la chica le agarro de la mano haciéndolo pasar, se sentaron en la cama y para sorpresa de Todoroki los brazos de Ochako lo atrajeron a su pecho, la chica le acaricio el cabello en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

-Todo va a estar bien- le dijo dulcemente –no tienes por qué estar triste-

¿Cómo sabía lo que sentía? ¿Acaso su cara era un libro abierto? pero pronto las imágenes de su niñez regresaron.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos del bicolor abrazo de vuelta a la chica y empezó a tener leves espasmos por el llanto silencioso que tenía, lloraba por el sufrimiento de su madre, lloraba por lo cobarde que era, lloraba por el idiota de su padre, lloraba por todos esos años que no pudo expresar con nadie sus verdaderos sentimientos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando ni cuándo ochako y él se acomodaron, la castaña se recargaba en la cabecera de la cama y el todavía seguía abrazándola, tan poco supo cuando se quedaron dormidos, pero cuando se despertó un golpe a la realidad le dio directamente y la vergüenza lo invadió.

No le avergonzaba abrirse con la chica, eso le tenía sin cuidado. Pero lo que ahora notaba era la blusa de tirantes verde muslo que llevaba Ochako, él podía sentir el pecho de la chica, prácticamente estaba recargado en él, se sonrojo, pero realmente no podía hacer mucho, ella lo abrazaba y si se movía la chica despertaría, él había interrumpido a la chica en sus hora de descanso y se sentiría muuuy mal despertarla también ahora. Dio un suspiro muy largo pero mala idea la chica se movio un poco, él no se consideraba un pervertido, pero no pudo impedir el impulso de ver un poco más abajo y se arrepintió al instante, si era posible su cara ardió más. Con todo el autocontrol que poseía decidió vaciar su mente logrando así que el cansancio que tenía volvió a él.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos no sintió la calidez del cuerpo de la chica y eso hizo que se levantara casi de golpe, miro en todas las direcciones y la vio salir del baño con una falda gris obscura unas calcetas arriba de la rodilla negras y unos botines negros, además una blusa blanca de manga corta con unas letras.

-Ya despertarte- le sonrió de una manera dulce se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente –no me vuelvas a asustar así- le dijo con una mirada triste –ven el desayuno… o más bien almuerzo, está listo. Hace un clima hermoso así que almorzaremos afuera- le ánimo para pararse y salir un rato.

Le sirvió una sopa de miso, lo que hizo sonreír al muchacho esa chica definitivamente era un encanto.

Se sentaron a comer en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro, como hacia un tiempo que no pasaba.

-Hoy mi padre hablo conmigo- dijo de repente Todoroki llamando la atención de la castaña –quiere que trabaje para él. Insiste en que yo debo de seguir sus pasos, de que llegue a ser el mejor en todo y siga con la compañía… de verdad me enoje tanto con él, piensa que soy un simple peón en todo esto, siempre me ha visto así desde que era pequeño, el me exigía demasiado a una corta edad. Es por eso que mi madre…-

-No tienes que decirlo si no quieres…- le sonrió dulcemente la chica.

-Mi madre y padre se casaron jóvenes. Ella venia de una familia reconocida de Japón, no tuvieron inconvenientes de que se casara con mi padre, en ese entonces su primer negocio millonario fue reconocido. Un tiempo después nació mi hermano, pero mi papa era tan temperamental que mi mamá siempre estaba tan nerviosa de que las cosas salieran como mi papa quería, además ser la esposa de Enji Todoriki no es fácil, no permitía que mi mama se relacionara con muchas personas, debía estar en el hogar siempre-

cuando nació mi hermana las cosas no eran tan perfectas, pero aun así eran llevaderas, así hasta que yo nací. Fui elegido por mi padre para convertirme en su sucesor, me exigió más. Yo era más apegado a mi madre y siempre estaba con ella, ella siempre me alentaba a seguir mis sueños y que siempre tomara la decisión que mi corazón creía que era correcto, por esas enseñanzas mi padre discutía fuertemente con mi madre, poco a poco la empezó a controlar más y más. Hasta que un día íbamos en el auto solo nosotros tres mis padres empezaron a discutir mi madre ya no podía con la presión y mi padre se alteró, no vio al auto que venía enfrente logro esquivarlo pero impactamos en un local, hubo un pequeño incendio en el auto fue ahí donde me hice la cicatriz, mi madre estaba tan inestable mentalmente que mi padre la interno en un hospital… hasta la fecha tengo miedo de ir. Mi padre hizo que mi madre sufriera todo eso y que él diga que siga sus pasos realmente hace querer dejar todo atrás-

-Shouto… no justifico las acciones de tu padre, pero como dije, nadie sabe cómo ser padre; mi mamá murió hace un tiempo, pero un día antes de que se fuera me dijo; "perdóname Ochako por todo lo que no vivimos juntas, perdóname por no ser la mejor madre, pero no contamos con un manual de padres; sé que algún día lo comprenderás. Trate de hacerte fuerte para la vida, afuera no toda la gente es buena y solo espero que me perdonas, te amo mi pequeña colibrí…"-

El punto es que perdonar a las personas que te han hecho daño es difícil, no lo consigues fácilmente. Creo que tu podrías ser mucho mejor que tu padre en cualquier aspecto, al igual que sé que serias el mejor ingeniero, doctor o abogado ¡todo lo que te propongas los harás y serás el mejor! no tengo duda alguna. Solo aprende a perdonar, que el odio no te consuma, no podemos cambiar el pasado pero… si podemos hacer algo hoy.

Como te dije antes, tu padre ha hecho algo muuuy bien para que su emporio haya crecido mucho, aprende de su sabiduría pero no cometas los mismos errores, comete los tuyos; porque tú eres Shouto simplemente Shouto-

El joven había quedado embelesado con las palabras de la chica, la miraba con total admiración sus palabras realmente eran un bálsamo para sus heridas.

-Ochako…-

-Hey más te vale que cambies esa cara- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer-

-¿así?-

-sí, vamos a ir a ver a tu madre… es tiempo de que te levantes Shouto Todoroki- le animo tomo una chaqueta de piel y un bolso rojo.

El chico traía una camisa azul marino junto a unos pantalones azules y tenis en blanco y una chaqueta negra.

-Hoy estamos muy bonitos sonríe para la cámara- dijo la chica mientras tomaba su celular y se tomaba una foto ella, luego miro al chico y le paso su celular –tómala tú tienes que aprender a tomar selfies-

-Yo siempre estoy bonito- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Jajajajajajajaja el ego a veces se te sube- dijo riendo mientras lo abrazaba.

La imagen que tomo Shouto era realmente bonita ella abrazándolo por el cuello con una sonrisa y el mirándola levemente con la cabeza inclinada hacia Ochako y se podía apreciar (si ponías atención) que la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

-ME ENCANTA- dijo la chica emocionada, y a los pocos minutos se la mando al chico –buen trabajo ¡ahora vamos!- hablo como si quisiera conquistar el mundo.

El chico estaba nervioso, no lo iba a ocultar, pero estar con aquella escandalosa castaña hacia que simplemente todo sea más fácil, no sabía si estaba preparado, pero lo intentaría, era tiempo de enterrar el pasado.


	6. Chapter 6

Por fin les tengo noticias de actualización espero que disfruten!

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

El ambiente a pesar de las situación era tranquilo, la voz de Uraraka sonaba en sincronía con la canción que estaban escuchando, esa pequeña atmosfera casi lo hacía olvidar a donde se dirigían, _casi_.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento y bajaron del auto, el mitad albino jamás pensó que el Centro psiquiátrico de Tokio fuera tan grande, aquel hospital psiquiátrico era de los mejores del país, fue en ese preciso momento que las piernas de Todoroki flaquearon por unos minutos.

-Te prometo que te vas a sentir mejor, en estos casos un abrazo de mamá es un alivio para el corazón- le dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa adivinando los pensamiento del chico a su lado.

Shouto la observo detenidamente y nada en esa sonrisa le dijo que mentía, suspiro profundamente tomo la mano de Ochako y empezó a caminar.

-Sabes de verdad es extraño tu mano derecha es fría y la izquierda es cálida… eres muy peculiar para no decir raro- sonrió mientras tomaba su otra mano para reafirmar sus palabras.

-Eres la primera persona que me lo dice, no se a que se deba, tal vez mi temperatura corporal este mal- le dijo mientras miraba su mano izquierda, como si pudiera explicar la teoría de la chica con solo verla.

Ese comentario le ayudo a caminar con total tranquilidad hasta la recepción del lugar, estando atendida por una señorita de mirada gentil.

-Buenos días señorita, venimos a visitar a un paciente- comento Ochako tranquilamente, rezando internamente para que no hubiera ningún problema.

-Ohhh visita para quien- dijo ella su mirada se veía algo apenada

-Rei Todoroki- hablo Shouto tratando de ocultar sus nervios

-Rei- repito la recepcionista mientras miraba detenidamente a Shouto –eres su hijo- dijo sorprendida –oh claro por supuesto que pueden pasar, su habitación se encuentra en el tercer piso es la número 401, pueden tomar el elevador del fondo- fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa

-Pensé que no debíamos aceptar visitas- le dijo su compañera recién llegada, escuchando perfectamente la conversación

-Este es un favor que le hago a la señora Rei, en todo este tiempo internada nunca había venido alguno de sus hijos- dijo con nostalgia en sus ojos.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

-Bien llegamos Shouto- la castaña miraba a su amigo un poco angustiada, conocía a Todoroki su carencia de expresión se volvió como un libro abierto para la chica, estaba nervioso y tenía miedo.

El chico le agarro de la mano de nuevo.

-Tranquilo todo estará bien- le sonrió Ochako –entra puedes hacerlo-

-De que hablas, tu entraras conmigo- le dijo olvidando su nerviosismo –sin ti no hubiera venido hoy, te necesito- dijo lo último en un susurro.

Sin decir alguna palabra más el mitad albino toco la puerta y tras una afirmación de acceso la abrió sin ninguna duda.

Ochako pudo ver todo en cámara lenta, la persona adentro de la habitación estaba sentada en una silla para ver el patio, giro su rostro y se quedó sorprendida al igual que shouto ¿Cuánto tiempo abra pasado desde que vio a su madre? Se preguntó silenciosamente.

-Shouto- dijo aquella mujer parándose de la silla con unas manos en la boca y los ojos llorosos.

-Madre- saludo el chico sin saber qué hacer, hasta que sintió un leve empujón que lo hizo dar unos pasos.

-Cariño mira que grande estas- le sonríe con una ternura que solo una madre puede brindarle a su hijo y se acerca para darle un abrazo, un abrazo que ambos necesitaban.

Ochako repentinamente sintió una punzada en su corazón y al mismo tiempo sintió un poco de pena por estar en presencia de un reencuentro familiar, pudo notar como Shouto le dijo unas palabras y después su madre soltó unas lágrimas y ambos se volvieron a abrazar, se hizo todavía más chica y como un ratoncito asustadizo se fue a una esquina donde esperaba que pasara desapercibida.

A pesar de no estar lejos no oía la conversación que madre e hijo tenían, debía admitir que un cuarto blanco y el leve olor a hospital la trasportaron algunos años atrás donde ella se la vivía en hospitales por su madre, todavía no podía superar su trauma, pero de tan solo mirar los ojos llenos de alegría de Shouto hacia que todo el dolor que sentía valiera la pena.

-Y deja te la presento- fue lo único que escucho antes de sentir como Todoroki le había agarrado de la mano y jalado para estar más cerca de ellos –ella es mi amiga madre-

-Mucho gusto- dijo rápidamente Ochako –mi nombre es Ochako Uraraka, es un placer conocerla-

-Hola Ochako soy Rei Todoroki- le sonrió a la joven que estaba enfrenté suyo, no pudo evitar observarla con cuidado y sonreír tiernamente –gracias por cuidar de mi hijo- le sonrió y le revolvió levemente el cabello –eres un chica bastante encantadora-

Uraraka se congelo y alzo su mirada sintiendo por un momento que era su madre para luego sonreír amargamente, jamás volvería a ver la sonrisa de su madre. Estar en esa habitación le afectaba un poco.

-Trato de cuidarlo, pero es un poco testarudo- sonrió ella para minimizar su dolor.

-Pero tú eres la testaruda que se la vive trabajando y no cuidas de ti- le reprendió el chico a su manera.

-No sé de qué me hablas- le dijo simplemente la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa –es un buen chico, creo que él cuida más de mí que yo a él Señora Rei-

-Tranquila Ochako sé que tuve por hijo, pero debo decir que esa parte la heredo de mi- dijo suspirando pesadamente –pero me alegra escuchar que mi Shouto cuide bien de tan linda señorita- le sonrió alegremente a la chica y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Estuvieron un muy largo tiempo en aquel lugar, Shouto platicaba de muchas cosas con su madre, él chico jamás creyó que cosas que ya daba por pérdidas las había recuperado en esos momentos, Ochako también participaba en la conversación hasta que el sonido de su celular le distrajo.

-Disculpen- dijo rápidamente para atender el llamado.

-Me agrada- dijo Rei mirando salir a la castaña –siempre quise que un hijo mío estuviera como una mujer como Ochako- dijo con una sonrisa.

-A que te refieres madre- pregunto sin entender del todo el sentido de esa oración.

-No necesitas que nadie bese el suelo donde pises cariño, necesitas a una mujer fuerte y con una voluntad increíble, alguien que te tenga paciencia y que demuestre tu amor por ti de mil maneras, alguien que esté dispuesta a sacrificar algo por el único deseo de verte feliz- contesto con una sonrisa la mujer de cabellos blanco –y estoy completamente segura que ella haría lo que fuera por verte feliz, lo que me hace preguntarte ¿tu harías lo que fuera por verla feliz?- le pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla y veía en los ojos de su hijo algo que le revelaba la respuesta.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

-Lo siento señor Itto, me es imposible presentarme en este momento- la castaña tenía una expresión angustiada

Desde hace un tiempo notaba que el señor Itto estaba más pendiente de su trabajo y eso no le gustaba, no se sentía del todo cómoda y no quería que un episodio como lo del Dojo se repitiera, pero debía de admitir que la paga era buena y no lo quería dejar… aunque por primera vez una idea diferente rondo por su cabeza, pero esa idea era descabellada y no se sentía segura aun.

- _Supongo que debe ser una verdadera emergencia para que no puedas venir ahora_ \- la voz seria de su jefe no le dio tan buena espina.

-Si tuve un problema personal-

- _Bien, espero que nos puedas acompañar en punto en tu trabajo_ \- fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

Ochako se quedó un momento pensando mientras se recargaba en la pared ¿Por qué había mentido? No es que fuera un problema grave y mucho menos era suyo, cerro un momento los ojos y recordó al chico de mirada heterocromatica con ese brillo que jamás había visto y esa pequeña pero sincera sonrisa al ver a su madre, sabía que a pesar de que inventara una excusa para poder irse Todoroki se iría con ella, es un caballero después de todo y algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer es hacer que su amigo se despidiera de su madre antes de tiempo, no señor, todavía recordaba esa mirada angustiada y desesperada que le brindo en la mañana, no permitiría que se sintiera solo.

 _¿A pesar de que eso te cueste el trabajo?_

-No sé qué hacer mamá- dijo en un susurro mientras cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo, suspiro, tomo su celular si no tenía mensajes y justo cuando lo iba a meter de nuevo, vio dos entradas para el cine que pensaba regalarle al chico.

 _No importa si me cuesta el trabajo, hay cosas que valen mucho más._

–Solo espero estar haciendo lo mejor para todos- fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a entrar con una leve sonrisa, escucho una risa y dirigió su mirada para ver a madre e hijo, Rei estaba riendo mientras Shouto la miraba con cariño, si no se sentía lo suficientemente bien en ese instante empeoro su malestar.

¿Por qué su tonta mente no puede entender que estaba ahí por la señora Rei y Todoroki? ¿Por qué recordaba a su propia madre? por una parte estaba realmente feliz de ver a su amigo pasar momentos con el ser que más amaba ¡él adoraba a su madre! Y tener la oportunidad de verlo así de feliz era satisfactorio pero… le recordaba que ella no volvería a sentir ese amor de madre que tanto extrañaba y añoraba con fervor, ni mucho menos el de su adorado padre… se dio unos golpes mentales ¡qué clase de amiga era! debía apoyar a Todoroki no sentir pena por sí misma.

-Ohh Ochako ¿todo bien?- pregunto la albina al verla entrar a su opinión se veía un poco diferente.

-Por supuesto que si señora Rei, simplemente una amiga que no entendía la tarea del lunes- sonrió tranquilamente para sentarse a un lado de Todoroki.

El tiempo realmente se congelo, Ochako pudo notar que la señora Rei era una mujer tranquila, inteligente y muy elegante, además de que tenía muchos temas de conversación, estaba maravillada con ella, no se dieron cuenta que era la hora de la comida así que Ochako y Shouto fueron a la cafetería acompañados de Rei, comieron algo y se sentaron en el jardín, no fue hasta que el sol empezaba a ocultarse cuando decidieron que debían irse, él mitad y mitad se despidió de su madre prometiendo que vendría de ahora en adelante los fines de semana.

-Hijo antes de que te vayas… podrías ir al piso 5 por un jugo de arándanos que tanto me gusta- le pidió amablemente su madre.

-Si enseguida vuelvo-

Cuando el chico salió de la habitación, Uraraka sintió como unos delgados brazos la rodeaban por los hombros.

-Cariño no estés triste, todo se solucionara- le dijo en un susurro mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Señora Rei- dijo sorprendida la chica por la acción - tartamudeo la castaña, miro por un momento a los ojos de la albina y se quedó muda –no sé qué hacer en este momento- su voz se rompió un poco pero lagrimas finas empezaron a salir.

-Shouto me dijo que gracias a ti él tomo el valor de venir a enfrentar uno de sus miedos y quiero que sepas que así como brindaste tu apoyo a mi hijo yo te brindare el mío Ochako, no estés temerosa hay veces en que debemos arriesgarnos aunque el camino sea incierto, _hay que vivir_ _no sobrevivir_ pequeña-

La chica cerró fuertemente sus ojos y por un momento sintió el olor y la voz de su madre –mamá…- fue lo que dijo en un susurro antes de soltar más finas lágrimas.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

Ochako miraba el camino con una gran tranquilidad volteo a ver al chico que estaba a su lado y sonrió le dio indicaciones directamente que se dirigieran al centro comercial Animas, como la última vez. Una vez que bajaron la chica lo tomo del brazo y lo dirigió, el chico estaba pensando en otras cosas como para prestarle atención a su acompañante o que camino tomaban.

-Como sé que eres un distraído de primera, me tome la libertad de estar al pendiente por ti- la voz de Ochako lo regreso a la realidad –ven ya va a empezar-

El bicolor solo sintió el jalón y vio como entraban al cine, confundió miro a la chica, pero ella no le dijo nada más, cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar a la sala miro la publicidad que estaba fuera de la misma.

-El caballero de la noche- dijo sorprendido y con una sonrisa pequeña, era otra de las películas de superhéroes que esperaba desde hace mucho.

-Las entradas se acabaron desde hace como dos semanas, pero como soy un encanto las conseguí por ti, pensé en dártelas para que fueras con alguien más- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-No quisiera ver esta película con alguien que no seas tú- le respondió sin pensarlo, estaba emocionado hoy se estrenaba, había esperado como dos años para ver esa película.

Entraron a la sala y el chico pidió algunos snacks para la película, antes de que comenzara fueron dos horas llenas de acción y aventura que ambos disfrutaron salieron directamente al coche de Todoroki hablando del film.

Ochako miro el reloj y cuando llego a su departamento se despidió del chico y salió corriendo hacia el antro eran casi las 8 si se daba prisa y entra con discreción tal vez no notarían que había llegado tarde.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

Todoroki iba de muy buen humor entrando a su casa y se encontró con su hermana.

-Como estas hermanito- pregunto al verlo tan tranquilo después del incidente de la mañana

-Bien, hoy fue un buen día a pesar de todo…- una pequeña sonrisa de apodero involuntariamente del chico.

Fuyumi Sonrió al ver tranquilo a su pequeño hermanito pero una pequeña duda le paso por la mente.

-Me sorprende que no estés cambiándote para ir al antro, es sábado después de todo tu amiga debe de estar ahí- Fuyumi tomo asiento con su té y un libro.

Shouto se quedó quieto un momento… estuvo todo el día con la castaña, la despertó cuando ella claramente estaba cansada y agotada, lo hizo acompañarlo a ver a su madre, cuando recién se había enterado que ella perdió a la suya, y además fueron al cine, pero nunca la vio cansada ni incomoda ni nada… que idiota, solo estaba pensando en él sin siquiera considerar a la persona a su lado, miro el reloj y eran las 8:30- ella entraba a las 7 y no hacía mucho que la había ido a dejar.

-Shouto- la albina miro raro a su hermano, de la nada se había quedado callado.

-Tengo que irme- fue lo único que dijo el más pequeño de la familia

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

Mina miraba a su amiga preocupada, ella había cubierto a la castaña alegando que estaba en el baño por cosas de chicas y que aún no salía, pero desgraciadamente cuando llego se topó de frente con el patrón lo que ocasiono que le tocara un fuerte regaño enfrente de todos.

-Ochako ¿estás bien?- le pregunto la pelirosa, de verdad estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, estaba más delgada y sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas y de eso se dio cuenta hace algunas semanas.

-Si, no te preocupes Mina- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que fue más una mueca.

-No debió gritarte enfrente de todos- la chica estaba indignada por el trato diferente que tenía el señor Itto con su amiga, a ella también le toco un leve regaño por cubrirla, pero nada comparado con el de la castaña –ven toma algo dulce- saca de su bolsa una barra de chocolate.

-Uravity el jefe te mando a llamar a su oficina- le dijo alguien.

-Y ahora que quiere- la castaña estaba agotada, suspiro y fue camino a la oficina del señor Itto.

No tarde ni 5 minutos cuando Shouto entro en el antro respirando un poco agitado.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? se supone que nadie puede entrar hasta que el lugar abra sus puertas- Mina lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Donde esta Ochako-

-Hmmmm fue a la oficina del patrón, ambos no están de buen humor así que te recomiendo que espe….- Mina sabía que no valía terminar su frase porque el chico ya se había alejado de donde ella estaba –Hombres que impacientes son-

El mitad pelirrojo se acercó donde sabía que estaba la oficina del jefe de Ochako cuando escucho un ruido y corrió lo que le faltaba descubriendo una escena bastante peculiar.

Ahí estaba la chica con la cabeza gacha y el Señor Itto en el suelo agarrándose la entrepierna.

-No piense que me puede intimidar Señor si me disculpa debo irme, tome esto como mi carta de renuncia- le dijo muy alterada y sin miramientos salió del lugar, al parecer ni se había percatado la presencia de Todoroki.

La chica solo tomo su mochila y desapareció, a Shouto ni le dio tiempo de alcanzarle porque había desaparecido y sin querer un pánico enorme se apodero de él, subió a su auto y busco las calles próximas en busca de la castaña, pero nada.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

Ochako estaba cansada, esa era la palabra, estaba cansada de prácticamente no tener una vida por trabajar todo el tiempo, estaba cansada de no dormir, estaba cansada de las personas siempre se aprovechan de ella.

-Ya no puedo más- dijo en un pequeño susurro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas –mamá papá ya estoy cansada- y un sentimiento amargo la invadió.

Estaba sentada en un parque que básicamente estaba a mitad del camino a su departamento, sí que había corrido, estaba columpiándose dejando que las lágrimas salieran, nunca la habían insultado tanto en su vida, no lamentaba haber golpeado al que ahora era su antiguo jefe, era lo mínimo que se merecía por pensar en ella como un objeto ¡la había ofrecido a su hijo! El muy imbécil creía que se iba a entregar a todo lo que él le dijera con tal de conservar su trabajo, que idiota.

-Cálmate Ochako así no puedes despejar la mente-se dijo para empezar a respirar –a quien engaño soy un desastre, no sé cómo sigo viva si no puedo cuidar de mi misma-

Tardó al menos dos horas en poder contener las lágrimas y ponerse en camino a su departamento solo cuando subió las escaleras sintió unos brazos que la rodearon.

-Me tenías preocupado Ochako ¿Dónde estabas?- su voz sonaba angustiada y cada vez la abrazaba más fuerte.

-Shouto- susurro y de nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer el camino de sus mejillas –disculpa por preocuparte- alzo la mirada para ver mejor al chico.

El chico pronto pasó su mano por la mejilla de la chica, estaba levemente roja.

-Te hizo algo ese idiota- una ira inexplicable lo invadió ante ese pensamiento.

-Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte- le dijo tranquilamente –solo me altere un poco eso fue todo- escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico, estaba disfrutando del calor que el emanaba

-Perdóname-

-¿Por qué? No tengo nada que perdonarte Shouto- se despegó de él mientras le regalo una pequeña sonrisa –los amigos se apoyan entre sí y yo siempre estaré ahí cuando tú lo necesites, eres la única persona con la que puedo pasar tiempo a pesar de que este en el trabajo- rio un poco.

-Mañana hablaremos, descansa por favor- la atrajo más hacia él, no quería dejarla ir, sabía que algo andaba mal y tenía miedo de perder a la castaña.

-Tú también descansa- le dijo en un susurro mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –de verdad gracias por preocuparte-

Ambos se despidieron, la chica entraba a su departamento para caer de rodillas, no sabía explicar porque ese vacío en el estómago estaba presente una vez más, era una sensación conocida pero extrañamente diferente…

 _Siento que con su sola presencia pudiera calmar mi ansiedad y estrés._

Pensar en el bicolor era refrescante para ella y más porque llegaban a su mente todos esos pequeños momentos que hasta ahora han vivido juntos, tanto buenos como malos, y ese sentimiento cálido se expandía por todo su pecho.

 _Ese sentimiento es el amor?_

-Definitivamente la falta de sueño está haciendo estragos conmigo- fue la conclusión más certera que hayo, puso un poco de música y fue directamente a su computadora, necesitaba distraerse con algo antes de dormir.

" _-Crees que puedes conseguir algo mejor niña, no seas tonta y mejor acepta que jamás podrás aspirar a un puesto mejor-"_

Recordar esas palabras la enervaban, nadie debía dudar de Uraraka Ochako, ella sola había salido adelante en estos años, así que ya era hora de demostrar que definitivamente ella podía lograr sus sueños.

-No pierdo nada con internarlo- fue lo único que dijo antes de mandar unos cuantos CV esperando que la llamaran de alguna empresa.

Apago todo y solo se fue a la cama quedando casi inconsciente cuando se recostó.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

 _Se vio de pequeña jugando con su padre y su madre ambos riendo y llenándola de besos_ , para luego verse a si misma en su edad actual y sintió unos brazos que estrujaron de alegría su corazón.

- _Vas bien Ochako - era la voz de su padre_

 _-Papa- dijo devolviendo el abrazo instantáneamente_

 _-Demuéstrale a ese idiota que mi pequeña es toda una guerrera- la voz de su madre y el tacto de ella tocándole su cabello hicieron que las lágrimas brotaran._

 _-Mamá-_

 _Praff_

El sonido de algo caer hizo que se levantara de golpe, miro a todos lados y solo vio a Kali jugar con una botella de agua que estaba en su mesa de noche.

No pudo evitar que una lagrima resbalara silenciosamente por aquel sueño, se había sentido muy real se volvió acomodar para volver a los brazos de Morfeo una vez más.

Era domingo y ella se encontraba caminando por las calles de su vecindario, se había levantado temprano por costumbre y no se pudo volver a dormir así que decidió salir un momento, en realidad nunca le había prestado atención a las calles, miraba todo detalladamente por primera vez hasta que un local le llamo la atención en el segundo piso se escuchaba música y podría ver siluetas de gente bailando, una sonrisa adorno su rostro cuando leyó " _Academia de baile"_ , a ella también le gustaba bailar y consideraba que no era mala, después de todo su mamá daba clases de baile.

 _Y si…_

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

La mañana de aquel domingo no fue tan tranquila para Todoroki, se había levantado con un sentimiento bastante extraño en su pecho, era un nudo en la boca del estómago y empeoraba cada vez que recordaba la mirada triste de Ochako.

No sabía con quién podría desahogarse, sus amigos no eran una opción a pesar de que conocían a la castaña, sus hermanos, menos su padre, hasta dudo de su hermana debido a la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, así que se dirigió con la única persona que podría ayudarlo.

-¿Hijo que pasa?- Rei miraba a su hijo menor con preocupación debido a las ojeras que él tenia, nada que ver con el día anterior.

-Madre yo no sé qué pasa conmigo- soltó de repente mientras se sentaba alado de ella.

Conto levemente los acontecimientos en donde él estuvo presente, le explico levemente que Ochako trabajaba mucho debido a que su familia no podía hacerse cargo del todo y pequeños detalles más para que la albina pudiera tener un panorama más amplio y diera una mejor opinión.

-A lo que me lleva preguntarme ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma? cuando Ochako está conmigo me siento tranquilo y en calma no importa el asunto estoy tranquilo, pero cuando ella le pasa algo siento un vació, es algo raro no sé cómo explicar todo esto- termino de relatarle sintiendo un peso menos en sus hombros.

Rei le regalo una enorme sonrisa a su hijo menor y le acurruco en su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse hijo, es normal que cuando una persona te importe mucho sientas un mundo de sentimientos, solo ten en cuenta esto Shouto ¿Por qué te gusta verla feliz? Y cuando lo puedas responder encontraras todavía muchas más explicaciones a lo que sientes y bueno si Ochako esta triste, organiza algo que le pueda gustar, en ese tipo de situaciones las risas son la mejor cura para un corazón triste- sonrió aún más Rei Todoroki, definitivamente su Shippeo se haría realidad, ella le daba una semana más.

Shouto estaba maravillado con las palabras que había dicho su madre, estaba decidido en organizar algo para animar a la castaña pero ahora el dilema era saber que hacer… definitivamente necesitaba ayuda.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

Para su mala suerte la semana volvía a iniciar y a él no se le ocurría nada para animar a la castaña, ni siquiera pudo ir a verla el mismo domingo porque ella dijo que necesitaba hacer tarea… como si nunca hubiera hecho sus deberes con él presente, pero entendía que necesitaba un poco de espacio para aclarar sus ideas y hablando de ideas… a él no se le ocurrió absolutamente nada que le podría animar… era un asco de amigo.

Suspiro derrotado, si seguía así iba a volverse loco.

-Cielos Todoroki ese fue un gran suspiro -Deku apareció preocupado por el estado de su buen amigo, verlo suspirar no era nada común en el mitad albino, así que fue corriendo para auxiliarlo.

Por un momento miro a su amigo como si se tratase de un ángel guardián, aquel mesías que podría darle las respuestas que tanto buscaba –bueno es que Ochako...-

-Le paso algo a Uraraka- dijo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y formando una O perfecta en sus labios subiendo el volumen más de lo necesario haciendo que los que estaban presente miraran raro al peliverde.

-No es que este mal, ella solo…-

Pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por la puerta del salón de clases abriéndose estrepitosamente.

-Uraraka está mal- dijo, más bien grito, Iida preocupado por el bienestar de su amiga e interrogando con la mirada a Todoroki para saber que le pasaba con más exactitud a la castaña.

-Bueno ella…- y antes de que pudiera terminar, otra vez, entro al salón un rubio de mirada roja pateando a Midoriya para agarra del cuello al hijo de Enji.

-Dime que le hiciste a mi cara de ángel bastardo mitad y mitad- su mirada destilaba odio hacia el chico parecía como si en cualquier segundo le daría un golpe.

-Cara de ángel- a Todoroki no le habría molestado que su tono de voz fuera el normal y no el tono profundo y lleno de leve odio con el que solía hablarle a su padre, de igual forma le hubiera gustado no mirar tan fríamente a Bakugou mientras repetía el apodo recientemente descubierto que ostentaba la castaña y por supuesto que le habría encantado haber discutido ese asunto en privado y no con todo el salón mirándolo.

" _Todoroki es tan romántico, viste como miro a Bakugou cuando se refirió a su novia como_ _cara de ángel_ _, esa chica es tan afortunada"_ comentarían después las chicas, y algunos chicos, del instituto sintiendo celos de como Todoroki amaba a su supuesta novia.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir imbécil que le hiciste a la cara de ángel- si las miradas mataran definitivamente Shouto ya estaría a 3 metros bajo el suelo.

Luego de que todos pudieron contener a Bakugou la interrogante seguía ¿Qué le pasaba a Uraraka? Y esperaban que Todoroki pudiera resolver el enigma.

-Bueno está un poco triste porque renuncio a un trabajo…- fue todo lo que dijo para que algunos (Bakugou) dejaran de querer golpearlo, sin tanto éxito, aún estaba algo receloso por el apodo recién descubierto de la castaña.

-Esa idiota sigue pensando en tonterías- fue lo que dijo el rubio por lo menos ya no asesinaría a Shouto, él sabía perfectamente que la castaña siempre trabajaba en lo que podía.

-No podemos dejar que nuestra amiga siga triste, es nuestro deber hacer algo para que se recupere- dijo Iida tan alarmado que todavía más personas lo seguían viendo.

-No sé qué puede alegrarle- dijo de nuevo frustrado Todoroki.

-Que más- dijo Bakugou aburrido por la conversación –una salida al parque de diversiones, alguna vez me dijo que le encantaban pero solo había ido una vez-

Todos voltearon a ver al rubio por la grandiosa idea que había tenido, claro que nuestro protagonista de una manera más afilada, había descubierto que no le gustaba que Bakugou sea tan… ¿cercano? A Uraraka.

-Excelente idea- dijo Midoriya emocionado –podremos ir todos, hace tiempo que no veo a Uraraka-

-Si me parece que el viernes es un excelente día, hay dos por uno en las entradas- dijo Iida sacando su celular para corroborar la información.

-Alguien dijo Uraraka- Momo apareció igual de entusiasmada por la idea, ella también quería ver a la castaña.

-Si el viernes vamos a ver a Uraraka y vamos a ir a un parque de diversiones- comento Deku aún más emocionado.

-Bien entonces yo también voy- comento contenta la morena.

-Yo también voy- dijo kiminari entrando contento al ver todo el revuelo que era el salón.

-Oh Kiminari ¿te llevas con Mina Ashido?- dijo Todoroki de la nada.

-Ehh si claro- el pelirrojo se sonrojo levemente -¿la conoces?

-Es amiga de Ochako, podrías decirle que se una ella y Tsuyu, creo que así se llama su otra amiga–ante la mirada interrogativa del pelirrojo siguió explicando -yo no tengo su número así que se me dificulta hablarle- dijo mientras veía como el pelirrojo asentía -y podrías decirle que será sorpresa- dijo tranquilamente mientras todos lo miraban y afirmaban en su cabeza el buen novio que era Shouto.

-Muy bien entonces el viernes a las 4 nos veremos en el parque de atracciones- confirmo Iida y todos asintieron

Cuando sonó la campana todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones y el trio se amigos se sentó en sus lugares correspondientes, Shouto agradecía el apoyo de todos para animar a la castaña solo esperaba que el horario de la chica se lo permitirá.

Después de esa gran reunión la semana paso muy rápido cuando menos lo esperó ya era jueves, y aun no sabía cómo secuestraria a Ochako, aprovechando que termino con todos sus deberes fue a verla a su trabajo, por lo que sabía había hablado con la dueña para aumentar los días que trabajaría en el café, se sentía extraño ya que no la había visto desde el sábado.

-Shouto- saludo ella feliz de ver a su amigo.

-Hola ¿Como estas?- pregunto mirando la cara de la chica, notando sus leves ojeras.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hmmmm- él estaba pensando en la cara que había puesto la chica, claro que no estaba bien.

Pidió un helado para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba que la castaña terminara su turno, cuando vio a la jefa de Ochako y una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

-Yoko- saludo con un leve gesto en la cabeza la mujer pronto fue a saludar –podemos hablar-

20 min más tarde

-Querida Ochako mañana no abriremos- le dijo con una sonrisa muy grande –olvide mencionar que fumigaran el local en la tarde y permanecerá cerrado, así que puedes tomarte el día libre-

-Ehhh como pudo olvidar algo así Yoko- dijo alarmada –necesita que la acompañe mientras fumigan-

-No te preocupes tomate tu día- sonrió sin ninguna importancia

-Si usted lo dice-

Yoko solo se volteo para mandarle a Todoroki un pulgar arriba, bueno al menos el mitad albino había conseguido un nuevo aliado en esa gran misión.

...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*...-*-...-*-...-*-…

El día prometido había llegado, una vez que salió de la escuela fue a cambiarse rápidamente para después ir por la castaña, le mandado mensaje para preguntarle si lo podría acompañarlo a comprar unas cosas, que pasaría por ella a las 3:30 y ya casi era la hora.

Bajo de su vehículo y fue directo a la puerta de la chica, tocando.

Cuando la chica solio vio que tenía unos pantalones azul marino una blusa rosa palo y una chaqueta negra junto a unos botines _perfecta_ pensó el chico.

-Hola Todoroki, listo?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Claro vamos, muchas gracias por acompañarme, por cierto-

-Para eso somos los amigos, además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, tú siempre me acompañas a todos lados-

Le había dado un videojuego portátil a la chica, para que estuviera más concentrada en el juego que en el camino una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento la chica solo seguía a Todoroki.

-Sabes- el chico se detuvo para hablar –sé que aun estas algo triste por lo que paso en el antro, es por eso que espero que te diviertas aunque sea en este rato- le dijo mientras le enseñaba en donde estaban.

Uraraka miro a Todoroki y después al parque de diversiones y su mirada se ilumino

-No lo puedo creer- dijo emocionada.

-Uraraka-

La chica pronto volteo para ver de dónde la llamaban y pudo ver algunos de sus amigos que no veía en un largo tiempo.

-Deku Iida- la chica fue casi corriendo a abrazarlos estaba muy sorprendida de verlos.

-Es bueno verte Uraraka- saludo como siempre formal el peliazul.

-No has cambiado en nada Uraraka- comento Deku mientras le sonreía a su mejor amiga.

-Hey Uraraka- saludo Kirishima llegando con una sonrisa y su entusiasmo característico.

–Kirishima- grito también la chica al ver a su amigo y miro que no venía solo –Mina Tsuyu porque no me dijeron nada- les reprendió juguetonamente

-A mí no me mires esposa mía, me dijeron que era se-cre-to- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Ochako-

-¡Momo!- grito la chica ya casi al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a su primera amiga que tuvo en Tokio.

La castaña fue corriendo a abrazar a la morena mientras ambas reían.

-Y yo estoy pintado tonta cara de ángel- Bakugou como siempre con su actitud tosca llamo la atención de todo el mundo.

-Bakugou- grito la chica ahora derramando algunas lágrimas –que sorpresa verte por aquí- iba también abrazarlo pero el rubio la detuvo dejando los brazos alzados intentando alcanzarlo.

-Hmp no podía dejar sin supervisión al bastardo mitad y mitad- fue lo único que dijo para casi tirar a la chica.

-veo que no has cambiado en nada- sonrió la chica y miro a todos sus amigos –que hacen todos aquí- pasando la emoción inicial tenia verdadera curiosidad de que había ocurrido.

-Fue idea de Todoroki él nos dijo que necesitabas distraerte y no hay nada mejor que pasar una tarde con amigos- dijo Mina mientras le sonreía tiernamente a su amiga.

La castaña se voltio para ver al hijo de Enji y fue corriendo a abrazarlo sin contener su emoción.

-Gracias Shouto!- la sonrisa que le brindaba era realmente encantadora –que estamos esperando vamos todos- tomo de la mano al chico y dirigió a sus amigos adentro

-Todoroki es asombroso- dijo Deku mirando como dos de sus mejores amigos eran felices juntos

-De que hablas Midoriya- dijo Mina no entendiendo el porqué de las palabras del hijo de Enji

-De la relación que tienen Uraraka y Todoroki, es sorprendente como él se preocupa mucho por ella- su emoción solo se comparaba con el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Relación- dijo en un susurro Mina –pero ellos…- no pudo terminar porque Tsuyu le dio un golpe en las costillas

-Realmente son muy tiernos- solo dijo la morena con una sonrisa

Mina capto la indirecto y no dijo nada, realmente esos dos se ven muy lindos juntos, solo necesitaban un empujón además con lo cercano que eran podrían pasar fácilmente por una pareja, le restó importancia y mejor disfrutaría el momento.

-Vamos Kirishima- tomo la mano del pelirrojo para avanzar más rápido.

Una vez adentro todos decidieron ir directo a los juegos mecánicos más precisamente a la montaña rusa, siendo la única insegura Momo, pero luego de ser persuadida por el mismísimo Bakugou, no pudo negarse, los siguientes juegos fueron igual de intensos pero también divertidos, entre la espera todos aprovechaban para ponerse al corriente en sus vidas, pero los que definitivamente habían congeniado eran Tsuyu y Midoriya habían entablado conversaciones interesantes para ambos y no se despegaban para subirse a los juegos.

-Y dime desde cuando han estado juntos- pregunto de repente Momo a la castaña mientras habían ido por unas bebidas.

-¿Juntos?- dijo la castaña, Momo siempre decía palabras rebuscadas para hablar, debido al estatus de su familia –bueno… lo conocí en verano- sonrió la castaña

La morena estaba asombrada entonces desde que se conocieron hasta iniciar una relación no había pasado mucho, miro a la castaña quien tenía un aura muy tranquila.

-Me alegra saber que estas bien Ochako, además se nota que estas bien cuidada- fue lo único que dijo para volverse con los demás

- _Momo siempre tan correcta al hablar-_ pensó divertida sin imaginarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la morena.

Mientras tanto Midoruya y Todoroki se encontraban haciendo fila para comprar algo de comer.

-Sabes Todoroki, siempre supe que eras una excelente persona, pero me hace muy feliz ver que haces de todo por ver feliz a Uraraka, de verdad deben estar muy enamorados- fue lo que le dijo Deku para dejar plasmado a Todoroki.

¿Estaba enamorado de Uraraka? Por alguna extraña razón no pudo contradecir a su amigo, el no estaba enamorado de la chica, simplemente le estaba pagando todo lo que ella ha hecho por él no?

-Y me alegra saber que Uraraka se dio un espacio para poder disfrutar con sus amigos, desde que la conozco rechazaba salidas con nuestros compañeros y excursiones de la escuela, siempre trabajando tan duro- Mientras el peliverde continuaba hablando era ignorante de los sentimientos encontrados de su amigo –Estar contigo le hace bien y estar con ella te hace bien, nunca pensé ambos se complementan, además nunca pensé fueras un romántico- el chico estaba con un gran sonrojo y un aura maravillado observando a Shouto, quien lo veía como si tuviera otra cabeza.

-El parque de diversiones, las visitas al trabajo y a su departamento, comidas e idas al cine, claro que eres un romántico, eres mi ídolo, nunca vi a alguien tan empeñado por ver feliz a otra persona-

 _¿Por qué vale la pena verla feliz?_

-Es solo que me gusta ver su sonrisa- un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas – por Uraraka simplemente vale la pena hacer de todo solo por verla sonreír- fue lo único que dijo sin tartamudear ya que llego un rubio malhumorado golpeando en la cabeza a Shouto.

-Escucha bien bastardo mitad y mitad, cara de ángel es muy tonta e ingenua así que donde la vea llorar por ti te voy a acabar- fue lo único que dijo para voltearse y dirigirse a la mese con los demás.

-Porque es tan sobreprotector-

-Kacchan le dio clases a Uraraka de artes marciales, por lo que Uraraka me conto alguien le hacia Bullying y no podía defenderse fue una vez que llego con unos rasguños que Kacchan la arrastro hacia el Gimnasio y le empezó a enseñar, después creo que ella consiguió ser ayudante en un Dojo- trato de pensar el chico.

-Ya veo- susurro el mitad albino, una pequeña incógnita había sido resulta.

-No te preocupes él la quiere como una hermana, no tienes por qué estar celoso- le codeo en las costillas.

-Celoso yo?-

-Desde la primera vez que oíste el sobrenombre de Uraraka, tu cara fue muy fácil de leer- le expresó el joven peliverde.

Y Shouto por primera vez estaba maravillado y temeroso por esta conversación, Midoriya era muy bueno en leer a la gente y siempre decía cosas certeras aunque tú no lo notaras, si era sincero consigo mismo sentía algo por Ochako, pero no sabía categorizarlo no era ese cariño que sentía por su familia, ni mucho menos el que sentía por sus amigos, era un cariño totalmente diferente, y hasta el momento no podía decir exactamente que era, nunca se había enamorado así que no podía estar seguro si era eso, o simplemente tenía una extraña enfermedad.

-Entonces ahora estas intentando entrar alguna empresa- escucho el hijo de Enji a las chicas.

-Sí, quiero entrar en una constructora, tal vez de secretaria o cualquier puesto estaría genial, quiero ir viendo como es esa parte de la vida- dijo con una sonrisa optimista la castaña.

 _Creo que ya sé que puedo hacer_ se dijo Todoroki

Despues de comer algunos aperitivos llegaron a los juegos del tiro al blanco en donde Bakogou arrasó con muchos puestas Todoroki no se quedaba atrás ni mucho menos Deku, Iida y Kirishima veían asombrados como sus amigos eran muy apasionados en esos juegos, mientras todos los premios ganados se fueron repartiendo entre las chicas y alguno que otro niño que iba pasando.

Fue una tarde llena de risas y conversaciones divertidas justo lo que necesitaba Ochako para despejar su mente y ciertas dudas que tenía en ella misma, casi sintió una tristeza al despedirse de sus amigos, pero con la promesa de seguir viéndose más seguido partió a su departamento con energías renovadas.

Una vez estacionado el auto Shouto como todo un caballero acompaño a la castaña hasta la puerta de su departamento.

-Shouto- la chica miro al de ojos heterocromaticos y simplemente lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas un momento –gracias- le dijo cuándo se separó de él y le regalo una sonrisa enorme –perdóname si te ocasione molestias-

-Eso debería decirlo yo, fue gracias a mí que tuviste que renunciar, y que estuvieras deprimida por un tiempo- le dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

-No te culpes por las decisiones de otros- le tranquilizo –renuncie en porque mi ex jefe era un idiota punto final… además no me iba a dar el lujo de que algo te pasara, cuando llegaste a mi departamento esa mañana te vi a los ojos y no pude evitar pensar en lo peor, eres alguien muy importante para mí, llegaste a mi vida muy repentinamente y ahora simplemente no quiero que nada te aparte de ella… vale la pena renunciar a mil trabajos por verte feliz Shouto Todoroki, has sido el único que me ha quitado un gran peso de los hombros, con tu sola presencia un sentimiento de protección me inunda hacia mucho que no sentía eso, quiero que sigas a mi lado, no porque me debas algo, sino porque es lo que tu quieres- no pudo evitar que su rostro se sonrojara ¿se había declarado? Claro que sí, pero más importante ¿Todoroki lo había entendido? No quería verlo a la cara, no quería ver su reacción definitivamente no soportaría un rechazo suyo, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, solo le quedaba una cosa por decirle.

Shouto la miro sorprendido sintió como su corazón estaba a mil por hora, había escuchado atentamente todo lo dicho por la castaña y un recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza.

 _¿Tu harías lo que fuera por verla feliz?_

Simplemente si, desde que la conoció se había desvivido por aquella peculiar chica, trataba de cuidarla todo lo que ella le permitía, no podía estar sin ella lo admitía, saber que al parecer no era el único que tenía sentimientos encontrados le alivio un poco y solo le dedico una media sonrisa, definitivamente Uraraka había llegado a su vida para quedarse.

-No soy muy bueno expresándome, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, pero me doy cuenta que de un día para otro llegaste a mi vida de una manera muy peculiar y no cambiaría ese día por nada, eres una mujer increíble a decir verdad te has convertido en un pilar muy fuerte para mí- su mirada se concentro en el cielo nocturno las estrellas se veían espectaculares- ese día lo viste, sin ti creo que me hubiera derrumbado, creo que desde que te conocí me dejaste cautivado y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta apenas hoy- volvió a fijar su vista en la castaña y le tomo de las manos –por favor permíteme permanecer a tu lado Ochako Uraraka-

-Shouto…- dijo en un susurro estaba sorprendida por las palabras del bicolor y no pudo evitar sonreír –claro que si- la chica no lo pensó más y simplemente junto sus labios con los de Todoroki, ese dulce contacto hizo revolotear el interior de ambos, fue la sensación más placentera que habían experimentado.

No supieron cuánto tiempo se besaron ni que paso a su alrededor en ese lapso, simplemente cuando se separaron y juntaron sus frentes las lágrimas de Ochako empezaron a fluir.

-Perdóname- tratando de contener las lágrimas –estoy muy feliz pero no sé porque estoy llorando-

Lo que el bicolor hizo fue limpiar las lágrimas y volver a besarla, definitivamente se podría acostumbrar a esos besos que le llenaban el pecho de un sentimiento placentero y tranquilo.


End file.
